A Fight for our Love
by s.smiley
Summary: The human story of Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob has always been Nessie's best friend. They went to school together, graduated together, and now they're dating. Follow them through their trials and tribulations with war, heartbreak, and tough love. Rated M for lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter has a reference to suicide. I do not own any of the characters, just the story! **

**This is my first FF and I really hope you guys like it. I'm pretty sure that I'll be updating often as long as I have a few people reading. (: **

* * *

I lay there with my heart torn into pieces. How the hell could he do that to me? After everything we had been through, and he just decides to sleep with another girl? Hell no. What kind of sick joke is he trying to pull?

I grabbed the pillow that was lying next to me, screamed into it, and then let my tears soak up into the fluffy fabric. I was hoping that I would be able to cry myself to sleep but the more I though about it, the less probable it became. My parents, Edward and Bella, were going to be home soon.

My best friends, Amanda and Jenn were yelling at Jacob outside. Just the thought of him made me just want to break into a million pieces, just so I wouldn't be able to feel this aching I felt in my chest. I felt so angry and depressed that it was giving me nausea. I just wanted to end this pain so bad. I knew what I had to do.

I ran into my bathroom and grabbed the razor that I had in there from the first time I had started cutting. To me, the cutting was the only way that I could numb the pain. When I would get depressed or severely upset about something, I'd go in the bathroom, turn on the radio, so that no one could hear my cries, and then started slitting my wrists. Something inside me was telling me that I was overreacting and that I shouldn't cut over something like this, but my brain was telling me that this was the right thing to do.

I picked up the blade with a shaky hand. I put the sharpest end to my wrist and slowly slid it down. Usually, I can feel my worries of my depression slowly fade and my brain would focus on the pain of my cut, but this time, this time was different. I still felt that pain in my chest that I was so desperately trying to get rid of. I needed to try something different. This wasn't helping me at all.

I yanked open the medicine cabinet and found just what I was looking for, sleeping pills. I was suddenly glad that I had kept these around. I opened the bottle and set the cap on the counter. I grabbed a Dixie cup from the holder and filled it with water. I look at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My normally tame bronze curls were now in tangles. I quickly pulled my hair up into a high bun. I looked back in the mirror. I looked like a meth addict. My eyes were really droopy and my skin that normally is pretty porcelain was now a strange grayish color. I gave myself a reassuring nod. This is what needs to happen. I grabbed the bottle and poured an un-godly amount of pills into my hand. I sighed and closed my eyes. I dumped all the pills into my mouth and then downed the water. I had to get a few cups full of water to get all the pills to go down, but they eventually did. I wanted immediate results, but that didn't happen.

I grabbed the blade again and continued cutting. After about 20 minutes of cutting, stopping, crying, and then repeated, I started to feel really dizzy. I held on to the counter to steady myself and stop myself from swaying, but it didn't help much. I could feel my eyes slowly shutting and my throat closing up.

_Finally. _I thought as the blackness overcame all my senses.

* * *

A/N: I actually have an experience with suicide and this is much like my story. I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter! This is actually a really short chapter, but they'll get a lot longer!

Thanks!(:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided to upload another chapter tonight just so that I can actually figure out where this story is going. I don't own any of Stephanie's characters, I only own the story. So, this story's rating has been changed to M because of upcoming events and some language that may get more and more colorful as we go on. **

**Okay, on to the story! **

* * *

You know that place between sleep and consciousness? That place where you know you're dreaming but you can't wake up? That's what this place felt like to me. The pain in my chest had finally gone away. I looked up and saw Jacob's beautiful face. He smiled that amazing smile at me and then slowly disappeared.

"No! Jake! Don't go! I need you!" The more I yelled, the faster he disappeared.

He was completely gone now. I was then in a forest. The forest behind me house to be exact. I heard Jacob's scream. It was the most heartbreaking noise I had ever heard. I looked down to see his body surrounded by blood. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. I felt a warm hand on my face.

"It's okay, Jacob. She'll wake up eventually."

Who the hell is that? I knew that voice, but I couldn't put a face with it.

Wait a second…Shit! My attempt didn't work. I'm still alive. I was so mad at myself for not trying hard enough and for allowing myself to still be alive. All I wanted was for this pain and depression to go away. I couldn't live like this. I needed Jacob in my life, but it's hard to forget what he did to me. The pain started to come back in my chest. I heard an annoying beeping and realized that it was a heart monitor. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked many times to adjust to the lights.

"Renesmee!" I heard every yell at the same time.

I winced as their voices made my head pound. I looked up at all of them and saw the one who I wanted to see the most, Jacob. I slowly got up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I thought you hated me." He whispered back.

"I realized that I just have to get over myself because I can't live a life without you." I said as tears started flowing freely from my eyes.

"I didn't do it, Ness." I said as he wiped my tears from my face.

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"I didn't sleep with Nicole. She just went around spreading that shit because I said I wouldn't sleep with her." I said.

I could tell he was telling the truth by the tone of voice he had used. I knew he never intended to hurt me.

"Renesmee, Listen to me." His voice turned stern. "Don't ever do anything like that ever again. I can't live in a world without you, Nessie. I love you with all my heart and you don't know what kind of pain that put me through when I found you in the bathroom. If you wouldn't have lived, I would have killed myself, too." Tears started forming in his eyes.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you so much." I grabbed the back of his neck and slowly led his lips down to mine. It felt like the first time we had kissed. Sparks flew out of every pore in my body. I seriously regret everything that I did. I could have left him on this earth to kill himself. Someone cleared their throat in the room. We parted and I looked over at the door. I saw my parents standing there. I smiled and walked over to them. They pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, guys. I'm so sorry." I cried.

"We love you too, Nessie. So much." Dad said.

"We're so happy you're alive!" Mom cried.

"Yeah, I am too." I looked back at my Jacob and smiled. I yawned and walked back over to the bed. Jacob followed me and pulled the blankets over my body as I lay down. "Go to sleep, darling. We'll all be here in the morning." Dad said. I looked up at Jake and he gave me a reassuring nod. I kissed him and lay back down to sleep.

* * *

I was walking through the woods and I was surrounded by people I didn't know. "We have to kill her. We have to kill her now." I heard one of the men say. What the hell? They wanted to kill me? No. This couldn't be happening. I had to get back to Jacob. I couldn't leave him alone! One of the men pulled out a gun and put it to my temple. I began to cry. "Jacob, I love you." I whispered. The man pulled the trigger.

* * *

"No!" I woke up screaming. I was breathing heavily. I looked around the room and saw someone sitting on the chair, but I couldn't make out who it was. "Jake?" I asked. The figure moved like it was waking up and looked over at me. I began to freak out. I don't think this is Jacob. The figure stood up and started walking towards me. It finally stepped into the light. "Jesus, Jake. You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He noticed my tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"Bad dream." I responded, my voice raspy.

"Are you okay?" he asked lovingly.

"Yeah, I should be. You're making it better. Thanks." I smiled lightly and leaned into his chest.

"I do what I can, babe." He said with a smile in his voice.

While we were standing there, hugging, our song came on the radio, 6 Months by Hey Monday. He grabbed my hand and put his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I realized what he was doing, he wanted to dance. I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder. Jake was 6'5", and it was kind of hard for me to reach his shoulder, me being a mere 5'3". He was my rock, my best friend, and the love of my life. I never want to lose this man as long as I live.

"Ness?" He pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Jake. I love you so much." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I really do hope that there are some people actually reading and enjoying my story. I'm actually updating this rather than doing homework. Whoops. Oh well, but Review please! I wanna know what you guys honestly think! **

**Thanks(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So, I got a few messages last night asking if Nessie and Jacob were still in school. The answer to that is no, they graduated before this story started. Sorry for the confusion. So, this is actually my first partial lemon. I wanna know what you guys think about it before I go any further into lemony goodness. So this does contain sexual content. Not much, but it's still there. I don't own any of the characters, I just own the story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up a few weeks later to the most beautiful sight. Jacob was laying there beside me shirtless. I smiled lightly. I lay back down and kissed his chest. He started moving like he was going to wake up, but he didn't I kissed my way up from his chest to his neck and then finally reaching his lips. I could feel him waking up.

"This better be Nessie." He mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

I gigged. "What if it wasn't?" I tried to make my voice sound nothing like me. I peeked up at Jacob. He still had his eyes closed.

"Then I'd be really fucking screwed because I'm enjoying this way too much." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, and I'd be beating some bitch's ass." I said laughing.

He just laughed and then opened his eyes. "I hope you know that one day, I hope to wake up next to you every morning." He smiled at me.

I grinned so big. "Really?" I asked.

"Really." He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my lips down to his. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance that I surely granted him. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. His hand started going from the back of my neck down to my waist, pulling my body on top of his. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. We broke the kiss and he looked down at me with hooded eyes. I could see the lust and love in his eyes. I really wanted to give myself to Jacob. He pressed his lips to mine again. I felt him playing with the hem line on my shirt. I needed this off, and now. I broke our kiss and sat up. Jacob looked at me with a confused look. I smiled at him slyly. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head exposing my pink lace bra. Jacob had seen me in my bra and underwear before, but he's ever seen me naked, surprisingly.

"Jesus, Nessie. You're so perfect." He breathed.

I smiled at him. I slowly started to slide the bra straps down off of my shoulders. I looked at him with questioning eyes, asking him if he wanted me to. He pressed his lips to mine and pushed me back down onto the bed. He moved his hand from my hip up to the side of my breast.

"Jake….please." I breathed between kisses.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He whispered.

He reached around me with one hand and unhooked my bra. He moved his hand back to where it was. He slowly slid my bra off to expose my naked breasts. I could feel his erection growing against my thigh.

"Ness. This is so much better than my dreams." He breathed.

I smiled. "You dream about me?"

"Are you kidding? All the fucking time." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath.

"Well, how about we make your dreams a reality?" I asked.

I smiled bigger than I have ever seen him smile.

"You really want to?" He asked with love in his voice

"Of course I do." I pulled him back down to kiss me.

* * *

I woke up from my nap a few hours later. I started thinking about what had just happened with Jake. Oh my god, we just fucked. God, it was the best thing I had ever experienced once the pain had ended. I was still a virgin until last night. Jake obviously wasn't I mean, it just takes one look at him and your panties are soaked. I never had actually asked Jacob about his sex life or how many other girlfriends he had had in the past, not that it was important to me, but it would still be nice to know. I should probably ask.

"Ness? You up?" I heard a husky voice say from the doorway.

I looked up and saw Jake standing there with only a towel around his waist. Hot damn.

"Kind of, I'm still really tired." I said.

"Aw, baby. Did I wear you out earlier?" He smiled slyly

I blushed and nodded.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." He asked walking over to me.

I was shocked that he didn't think that I enjoyed myself.

"Of course I enjoyed it, most amazing experience of my life." I smiled at him.

"Well, good." He bent down and kissed me.

I could stay like this forever; there were now words for how it felt kissing him. But like most things, it had to end.

"Baby, I gotta go." He said

He looked at me and saw the sadness in my eyes.

"I'll be back, don't worry." He smiled and kissed my lips once more.

* * *

I got up from my bed and decided to go and see Adam. He had been my best friend for a long time. Adam was great. He has shaggy brown hair, the prettiest blue eyes, and was actually really awkward on how he stood. He was actually quite lanky. He and his boyfriend were the cutest couple. Yes, Adam is gay. I actually always wanted a gay best friend and I finally found him. I walked over to my vanity and ran my brush through my hair to tame my curls. I put in some moose to tame it even more. It looked pretty good. I put my makeup on and then went do find an outfit. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a peach colored ruffle tank top, and mine and Adams' favorite pair of studded combat boots. I went and looked in the mirror again after I put on my outfit. I looked pretty good, not going to lie.

I pulled out my phone and texted Adam.

_Hey. You up for hanging out? _

A few seconds later, he texted back.

_Sure, you can come on over. _

I grabbed my purse and my keys and headed for the garage.

"Renesmee, where are you going?" I heard my dad ask.

I turned to him. "I'm just gonna hang out with Adam." I told him.

"Okay, be home at a reasonable time." He told me.

That's why I love my dad; he doesn't hover and actually trusts me.

"Alright, love you, dad." I said as I was walking out the door.

"I love you too, Renesmee." I heard his muffled voice say.

I opened the garage and got into my car. I plugged in my iPod and turned it on shuffle. Lady Gaga started playing, Adam's favorite. I pulled out of my garage and started driving to Adam's.

_It's been a long since I came around. It's been a long time but I'm back in town, and this time, I'm not leaving without you. _

I sang along with the song. Before I knew it, I was at Adam's house. I turned off my car, grabbed my purse, walked to his door, and rang the doorbell.

Greg, Adam's boyfriend, opened the door.

"Nessie!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Greg!" I said smiling.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Greg was a pretty buff dude. He had blonde hair that was cut like Justin Bieber's, he was way tan, and he had HUGE muscles. He and Adam were seriously like the ideal gay couple.

"How the hell have you been, honey?" He asked.

"I've been pretty great, how about you?" I asked him back.

"I'm just fine, sweetie." He said.

We both parted from our hug and walked in the house.

"So where's Adam?" I asked.

He looked at me and pointed to the family room downstairs. I nodded and walked into the family room.

"Hey, LochNess!" He said excitedly. Loch Ness had been his nickname for me ever since we met.

"Hey, Adam!" I ran over and hugged him.

We sat down on the couch and decided we needed to talk about everything and catch up. I told him all about my suicide story and he started crying. Seeing him cry made me cry and so we were both crying and hugging each other. I told him all about Jake and how we had made love. Adam and I have always been open about our relationships.

Before I knew it, it was already 5 p.m. I had gotten there at noon. I went to check my phone. I had a few texts from Jake.

First it was

_Hey babe, I miss you like crazy! _

Nothing unusual there.

Next it was

_I have some crazy news. Seth and Miranda are dating. _

That one was weird. Seth is Jacob's best friend and Miranda is our worst enemy. When we were in school, she was the "hot bitch", or so she thought.

And then it was the really scary one.

_Ness, we have to talk. _

Just those words "we have to talk" made me think the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the longest chapter I've written and they'll get longer the more people actually read my story. I don't want to be writing long chapters to an empty room. I really hope you enjoyed the partial lemon in there. They'll get more lemony, so don't worry! Lemme know what you guys think.**

**Review! **

**Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Another update coming your way! I don't really have a set schedule for when I'm going to update, I'm just going to do it when I have some time on my hands, which has been a lot lately. There may be a double posting tonight, but I'm not sure. I may just be able to squeeze it in on the last second. This chapter was actually pretty hard for me to write since this story is kind of based on events in my own life. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! **

**Enjoy!(: **

_What do you mean we have to talk? _I texted him back.

A few seconds later, I got a text back.

_Meet me at Starbucks in 30. _

That's all it said. What the hell? He couldn't just tell me over text? Oh god, he was for sure dumping me. This was just like my previous boyfriend, Peter. He got me to give him head and then dumped me right after. I had given Jacob my fucking virginity. Fucking fantastic, I was just another hump and dump for him. How many fucking girls has he hooked up with before me?

I was getting more and more pissed off the longer I thought about it. I had to calm down because I didn't know if that's exactly what he wanted to talk to me about. I had to keep an open mind.

I said goodbye to Adam and Greg and then decided that I'm just going to walk to Starbucks. It's about a mile away from Adam's apartment, so it wouldn't be too far of a walk. I needed time to think; time to think about what I would do if he did dump me.

I put in my earbuds and started walking. It took me about 20 minutes to get there so I went inside to wait for Jacob.

Five minutes later, he walked in. I looked up at him with a worried look. He looked terrible. It didn't look like he had slept in days, but I know he slept last night. His eyes were heavy. He had been crying.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He just shook his head and motioned for me to sit back down. We both sat down at the table and he took my hands in his.

"Ness, listen to me." He started. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you so fucking much and I just needed you to know that before I tell you what I have to tell you." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it up. It was a letter from the United States Government.

"Ness, I've been drafted." He said with a tear rolling down his face.

Drafted? DRAFTED!? No! The government couldn't take him away from me! I just got him back! My head spun, but not like it did when I was kissing Justin, I hated this feeling.

"What?" I said with a small voice.

"Ness, I'm so sorry." He said, crying.

Justin…you can't go…you just can't…I need you here with me…I-" I said.

"I'm not going, I won't leave you again." He said.

"But when did you sign up?" I asked. If he hadn't signed up, then they couldn't draft him. "I signed up when I was 17."

"Oh." That's all I could say.

Later that day, Jake and I were laying on the couch watching The Walking Dead. I had been thinking about the whole war thing.  
"Jake, do you really want to go to Iraq?" I asked shyly

"Um, yeah, I guess. But, not if it means being away from you." He smiled at me.

"But you wouldn't have to be away from me, I'd come with you." I smiled back.

I'd go anywhere with him. Even Iraq.

Jake's POV

**A/N: Shit, I changed it up on you guys! There will be quite a few of changing POV's in the chapters to come. **

**Okay, sorry. Story time. **

What?! No. She wasn't coming with me; I wouldn't risk her life so that I wouldn't feel the pain while I was gone. I just shook my head no.

"Oh, come on Jake, this is probably the only time we can talk about this, my parents are probably never going to leave us alone."

She had a good point.

"We've already discussed it." I told her.

"No, YOU made a decision. Don't I have a say in this?" She asked.

"No."

I didn't really want to talk about this right now. I didn't care if I was risking going to jail, I was going to stay with Renesmee; even if it killed me.

"Ness, I'm not going, I'm staying with you." I told her.

"But they'll arrest you if you don't go." She had another good point.

"I don't care. We could still be together." I said.

When are you leaving though?" She asked.

"Renesmee! What do you understand about I'm not going!?" I stood up and yelled.

"I understand you, I'm saying you are." She said bluntly.

"And why exactly would you want me to go?" I asked astounded.

"So, you don't get arrested. If you were to apply for a job, and they would ask about your criminal record, and you got arrested, then they would see that and not hire you. And your going to need a job if we are ever going to have children-'"

"Okay! Just shut up! I'll go!" I yelled. Her babbling was so annoying.

"So when are you supposed to leave?" She asked.

"Well this, I know your going to freak about."

"Just tell me." She said.

"You're being oddly calm about this…" I pointed out.

"Just tell me!" She yelled.

"Okay…Three weeks…." I sighed. Her jaw dropped.

"I have only three weeks to spend with you?!" she yelled.

"Yeah." I whispered. Just thinking about it, three more weeks, then I wouldn't be able so see her for God knows how long. I pulled her closer to me and we watched the rest of the show.

* * *

The soldier held the gun tightly, pointed at me. I dressed in camouflage. I dropped my gun and surrendered.

"Jake, Jacob, babe. I heard Ness whisper. Where was she?

"Nessie. Where are you?" I said. I searched around until I finally found her. A guy was holding a gun up to her head, but she was calm, like nothing was happening.

"Renesmee! WATCH OUT!" I tried to yell, but no words would come out of my mouth.

* * *

"Jacob! Jake! Wake up!" I heard Ness yell in my ear.

I quickly sat straight up in bed, pouring sweat. I looked over at Ness. Thank God she was okay.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I just pulled her into a big hug.

"I love you so much, Ness. I'm going to come back to you because we have to start our lives together. We have to get married and start a family. I can't live without you and history has taught us that you can't live without me either. I've never met anyone like you before and I don't think I ever will. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Ness. You've made me a better person. You've made me appreciate life a lot more than I did before because now I have something to live for; you. No one can ever replace you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You're mine forever, babe." I told her softly.

I could feel the tears from her eyes as they fell onto my bare shoulder.

"Jake, I love you so much." She cried.

We stayed like that for a long time till I broke the hug and got up to go shower. I had to go and talk to my dad today about a few things. I undressed and got in the shower.

I was driving to my dad's when I got the call; the call that broke my heart; the call that would break Nessie's heart; the call that would change my life.

**A/N: Oh shit, what does the call say? What do you guys think it will say? You may just find out tonight, but leave me some reviews! I really wanna know what you guys think of my story! I don't just wanna be posting to people who don't like my story! **

**Take care!(: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I'm back again with another update! I couldn't stand leaving you guys with that nasty cliffhanger. I think that's how I'm going to update a lot of my chapters. If there if a cliffhanger at the end of a chapter, I'll probably do a double posting that night. And I usually only update at night, so that's when you should check for an update if you're going to at all. (; **

**I decided to make this chapter nice, sweet and lemony. **

**Enjoy!**

**Nessie's POV**

Jake left to go and talk to his dad while I went and talked to mine. I had to talk to him about what I'm going to do while Jacob's gone. I was thinking about getting a job just to keep my mind off of things but I don't know what he would think about it. Just as I was walking downstairs to talk to him, Jake walked in the door.

"Ness…we need to talk…privately." I followed him outside. He kept walking, so I followed.

"Jacob, where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, he just kept walking. "Jake?"

"Hold on…" We walked a few more feet and then stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. He turned around so that I couldn't see his eyes.

"Renesmee…"

"Jacob, look at me…" I told him.

"They rescheduled the date…"

"What?"

"We have four days…" He told me.

Then I realized why he wasn't facing me, he was crying. His words put me into shock, I couldn't breathe, my head spun, and my brain hadn't processed that I wanted to cry. He turned to me. He wrapped his arm around me and twisted his fingers though my hair so I couldn't pull away, but it wasn't necessary because I wouldn't have anyway. Slowly tears slid down my cheeks.

"Four days…" I mumbled into his chest. Then I heard another cry besides mine, it was Jacob. I sobbed into his chest and he sobbed into my hair. I didn't care if my hair was soaked with his tears. I pulled away from the hug.

"Jacob, we can't just sit around crying. We have to do something about this! Are they even allowed to change the date?" I asked crying.

"I'm afraid they are…we can't do anything about it."

"Well, then your not going!" I yelled.

"But what about the job and the children thing? And I will get arrested if I don't go..."

I had to face the fact that he had to go. I pulled him into a hug, more tears streaming down my face.

We just stood there, hugging each other crying for a while. We decided to go back to his house and hang out. We had to spend every day, every second, with each other. I think it hit me a while ago that I could be without Jacob forever. He could die. I knew that was a possibility, but that's not what I was mainly crying about. I was worried about mostly my mental health and Jacob's well being. I was scared that I would attempt suicide again, but this time, it wouldn't be an attempt; it would actually work and that would leave Jacob here alone on this earth.

We got in his car and drove to his house. We walked in the door and sat down on the couch. Jacob had recently bought his own house so that when we wanted to mess around, Billy wouldn't have to hear. I loved him for that. I was so happy that we were going to be alone tonight. So many possibilities.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"Well, first, I wanna change." I got up and walked to his room to change. I stepped out of the purple dress I was wearing and pulled off my boring bra and panties. I had brought something really special. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a red lace bra and panty set. Jacob had told me that he loves the color red on me, so after that, I went and bought this for him. I really hope he likes it. The bra was almost see-though but there was a good chunk of lace that covered my nipple. The panties were a completely lace thong. He said he loved how my ass looked in thongs rather than boy shorts or cheekies. I grabbed my black yoga pants and pulled those on. I only brought a white tank top and you would be able to see my little surprise underneath, so I grabbed one of Jacob's gray t-shirts and pulled it on. It looked like a dress on me, but I didn't care.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. Hmm. Maybe I should 86 the pants. This shirt is long enough to cover my panties. I made my decision quickly and pulled off my pants. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and put them back in my bag. When I walked down stairs, Jake was putting in a movie for us to watch. He looked up at me.

"Holy shit." He breathed.

"What? You like?" I did a little twirl.

"Like? I love this Ness. You look so damn sexy in my clothes." He whispered as he walked over to me. He grabbed my neck and pulled me in to kiss him. I let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss and groped my breasts. He slowly started to pull his t-shirt off of my body and we broke the kiss so he could lift it over my head. I looked down at Jacob's dick while he was pulling off the t-shirt and he was as hard as he could get. When the shirt was completely off, Jacob stepped back and looked at me. I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Nessie, you're so fucking sexy in red."

I smiled and then went to grab a condom out of the drawer in his coffee table. We had to keep them all around the house now since we weren't just having sex in his room. I really only thought of walking to get a condom so he could see my panties and mostly my ass. Jacob was an ass man, and I'm really glad that I had a great one. I'm not going to be conceited and say that I have a hot body, but I do have a great ass and I worked really hard for it.

Once I grabbed the condom, I turned around and he was standing there completely naked just watching me. I smiled at him.

"Eagar are we?" I smirked.

"Nessie, just get over here." He growled.

I walked over to him, kissed him passionately then moved my hand towards his dick. I just ran my fingers down it to tease him but I think that pissed him off. He growled at me. I couldn't tell if he wanted more or wanted me to stop, so I just kept going. I wrapped my whole hand around his length. Jacob is a big man, not going to lie. I started slowly moving my hand and stroking his cock. He moaned. God, his moans were so sexy. They made me even wetter than I already was. After a few minutes of stroking and moaning, Jacob was about to cum. I felt his dick start to twitch, so I got on my knees and started sucking his dick. Sooner than I thought, Jacob came in my mouth and I swallowed every last drop. Some of my friends told me that their boyfriends thought it was really sexy when a girl swallows, so that's what I did.

"Jesus, Nessie. Holy fucking shit." He breathed.

"Was that okay?" I asked shyly.  
"Was that okay? Ness, that was more than fucking okay. That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Ever." He whispered.

"Well, good." I smiled proudly.

Jacob wanted to eat me out, but I wanted to make that night about him, not me. I wanted to make that night special for him. We sat down on the couch, watched tv, and played Resident Evil. I totally kicked his ass.

Sometime during that night, I had snuggled up to him and went to sleep. The last thing I heard that night was Jacob whispering "I love you."

**A/N: Sure hope you guys liked that lemon! I think that one is a lot better than the first one. A lot more descriptive too. I don't know, I love lemony goodness, it keeps things hot and interesting. (; I hope you guys like lemons too! And I hope you like this story! I'm spending quite a lot of time on this story and I want you guys to like it! **

**Review! **

**Until next time! **

**Smiley..out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't updated in a few days and that's pretty weird for me. But, I finally found some time to update for you guys. Make sure you have your box of tissues ready for this one. I know Nessie and I sure did. This chapter was a tear jerker for me, but I don't know about you guys! **

**Okay, enough ranting. On to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

****Chapter 6

Jacob and I had decided that we were going to go to the University of Washington together. We had just been doing online classes for a while, but we wanted to try actual classes before Jacob leaves. We got up and got in the shower together, and were late to school. That day in history, Professor Smith talked about the war. Jacob and I actually paid attention.

"Okay, well as you know, the Global Terrorism war is going on in Iraq and America is fighting against the Taliban and the other mass terrorist groups in Iraq. Let's discuss this. How many of you think this war is going to help us?" He asked. Everyone in the class raised their hand except for Jacob and me.

"Hmm, Renesmee, Jacob? Would you care to explain why you don't think this war is going to help us?" He asked.

"Do you think I want to die?" Jake said.

"You will not die from this war; it will save you from terrorists." He told Jacob.

"There was a draft you know," Jacob explained.

"I'm aware." He said.

"Ah, but did you know that all the people that got drafted leave in one day?" He asked Smith.

"No I did not. Where did you learn that?" Smith asked Jake. A few moments of silence stood compressed in the classroom until Jacob spoke again.

"I was drafted myself." Jake said.

"Really.." Prof. Smith said and changed the subject. I stopped listening.

Once school was over, Jacob and I went back to his house to hang out. We wanted to make the most of the last night that we had with each other. Tomorrow would be the last day that we would see each other for months, days, even years.

"Alright, let's open my mail!" Jake said as we walked to his bedroom. He pulled out a box from the closet. He set it on the bed next to me, took off the tape, and threw out all of the packing peanuts. It was his uniform. There was a hat, a shirt, and pants all in camouflage; just looking at the uniform, the reminder that he was leaving in the morning started up the waterworks.

"Oh, Ness, don't cry. We still have tonight." He told me.

"I know, but tonight will end; and I don't want it to." I cried. Jacob wrapped his arm around me.

"I know, I don't either." He sighed. He wiped the tears from my eyes. We sat on his bed and I was still in his arms. I sat on his lap.

"I love you Renesmee." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too Jacob." I said. He held me in his arms. I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back. All I felt was love, I was in love. All I knew was Jacob. Our love was strong, stronger than anything else. I yawned.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked. I really didn't want to, I wanted to stay awake, but I lay down and went to sleep.

I woke up not at all appeased. The pain hadn't settled in just yet. I heard rustling from downstairs and voices.

"So when are they coming to get you?" Someone asked.

"Soon." Jacob replied. It was then that I realized that today was the day Jake leaves. I hopped up out of bed and ran downstairs as fast as I could. Before I knew it, I was in Jacob's arms.

"Jake." I sighed.

"Ness." He breathed.

I tried not to think of what was going to occur in a few minutes. I wanted to stay numb for a while; no tears. I succeeded abortively. The tears came and didn't stop.

"Jacob?" I asked through my tears.

"Yeah?" He was crying too.

"Do you remember that one day that you took me out for a boat ride on the beach?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And do you remember when the boat tipped over and you wouldn't let me drown?" "How do you forget a day like that?" He laughed.

"Well, that was the day that I realized I was in love with you." I tried to smile though my frown. More tears came out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

"Just promise me you won't be gone for seven years." I said.

"I can't promise that." He cried.

"Then, lie to me! I don't care! Just lie to me, please! Tell me that you are going to be with me forever and never leave, and that we are going to grow old together, and we are going to have twenty kids! Please, Jacob, Please." I sobbed. Then, he broke down, worse than I had.

"Ness," He dropped to his knees.

"I want to stay with you! I really do! But I can't!" He cried.

"I know. I wish you could stay with me too." I cried.

"Ness, you'll always have me. I'll always be with you." I stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Jake, you'll always have me too." I took his arms off of me and ran upstairs. I searched through my bag for it; I went downstairs and gave it to him.

"Here, it's my locket, I always have it with me, but I want you to have it." I sighed. "Okay." He said trying to hold back the tears, but was unsuccessful. He put it around his neck and hid it under his shirt. Then he crushed his lips to mine. A loud boom on the door made me feel like the life had been drained out of me. This is was it. Jacob and I stopped kissing and went to the door.

"Jacob Black?" A tall man dress in camouflage asked.

"Yes." Jacob answered.

"Come with me." The man instructed. I ran up to Jake and hugged him. He put his arms around me.

He pulled away and looked deep in my eyes, "Good bye" He whispered.

"I love you" I whispered, my face blank.

"I love you too." He whispered. He walked out the door, taking the remains of my life with him.

* * *

I dragged myself upstairs to get my bag and then back downstairs. I lugged myself home, walking slowly, dragging my bag on the road. I walked through the door of the house, everyone greeted me, but I didn't smile. I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed. I was going to have to prepare for pain; it would be a few months before they would let the soldiers come home to visit.

Days grew longer.

Weeks passed.

Months… still no Jacob.

After the first two weeks, I stopped crying every night. Although there was more pain than before, I just couldn't cry anymore. He would be back…I knew that. I had written a letter to him on the 15th of April. I got my reply 3 months later. I had asked him how he was doing and he replied with this:

_Dear Nessie, I guess I'm not doing so well. I haven't slept in almost three weeks and I haven't eaten in about a month. The last thing I ate was a bug. I miss you a lot. I hope they let me visit soon. How are you? _

_Dear Jake, I'm not doing so well either, I miss you a lot. I really hope you come home soon. I love you. Love, Nessie._

The pain was getting unmanageable. I couldn't take it, it felt like there was only a crumb of my heart left, and that crumb was just hanging there. It was filled with emotional pain.

_Dear Ness, I won't be able to make it for your birthday, so happy early birthday, I'll try to find a way to call you. Hopefully soon. –Jake_.

_Dear Jake, Okay, Thank you. Will you be able to make it for Christmas? –Nessie_.

_Dear Nessie, Probably not. But expect a phone call tonight between the hours of 12:00am – 1:00 am. I'm not supposed to have my cell, but I brought it anyways. –Jake._

A few weeks after I got his letter, I got a call at 12: 25 in the morning. I got up and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hey Ness_." His deep husky voice whispered through the phone clearly.

"Jacob?!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"_Shh…Shh… Don't yell into the phone. I'm not supposed to have my phone. The general doesn't even know I have it._" He whispered.

"It's really nice hear your voice." I whispered.

"_Yeah, it's nice to hear yours too_-"

He broke off into a loud cough. I heard gun shots and people crying.

"It's pretty bad out there isn't it?" I asked.

"_Bad isn't even beginning to explain how horrible it is."_ He whispered.

"So where are you now?" I asked.

"_I'm hiding…behind a rock_…" He whispered.

He coughed some more and then moaned in pain. To hear him in pain killed me inside. It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest.

"_Look Ness, I got to go. I love you_." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

"_Bye_." He said and then hung up the phone.

After hearing his voice again, I was good for a few months. I was able to go back to school. I had been put back on home schooling because I couldn't go to school like this. I started smiling a while after that.

I could tell everyone was happy about me smiling, especially my dad. Jake was right… He didn't make it for my birthday, but he did send me a gift. He got me a stuffed dog, I wondered how he had gotten it, but I didn't care. I was glad he sent it.

**A/N: So, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me forever to write it, but I finally got it done! Please review so I know what you think! I really wanna know what you guys think is going to happen next. **

**Do you think Jake will come back?**

**Will Nessie find someone new to karaoke with this summer?**

**Will the bottomless pit that is Jake find something to eat besides bugs?**

**Find out tomorrow!**

**Chapter 7 Teaser: **

**That night, I told my family that I was going out.**

**"Where?" Dad asked.**

**"To a friend's house." I said putting on my hoodie. **

**I put my hood over my head, grabbed my keys, and left out the door. I hopped into my car and started it up. **

**I knew that I wasn't coming back. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm giving you guys a double posting today! This chapter is pretty drama filled. **

**Enjoy!**

On December 21st, I woke up; I couldn't take the pain anymore. Being away from your true love was horrible. That night, I told my family that I was going out.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"To a friend's house." I said putting on my hoodie. I put my hood over my head, grabbed my keys, and left out the door. I hopped into my car and started it up. I knew that I wasn't coming back.

I drove up in front of the store. I got out of the car with my hood still pulled over my head. I walked in, a guy about my height stood at the counter.

"Hello, what can I do ya for?" He asked. I took a deep breath and pointed to the one on the wall behind him. He turned around and grabbed the one I had selected.

"That will be three hundred dollars." He said.

I pulled my hood down, got out my wallet, and handed him the money. He took it off the wall and handed it to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you old enough to have one of these?" He asked. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, what does it matter to you?" I slid the money across the counter. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"It doesn't, what does a pretty lady like you want to do with guns?" He asked.

I just picked up the gun off the counter and tried to walk out, but he stopped me.

"Look, I don't think I should let you have that, I wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you to get hurt." He said.

"Well, then you're getting what you don't want." I said, and then walked out the door.

I drove up to a cliff with the gun in my pocket. I got out of the car. I shut the car door behind me. I knew Jacob wouldn't like what I was about to do, but I had to make the pain disappear. I wrote a note and set it on the ground.

_To whoever finds this, my name is Renesmee, please tell my friends and family that I love them and tell my boyfriend that I'm sorry. _

I positioned myself at the edge of the cliff. I moved slowly. My mind raced through all of my memories. I took the gun out of my pocket, put my hair behind my ear, and put the gun's tip up to my temple. I rested my finger on the trigger.

"I love you Ness…" Jacob's voice echoed through my head.

A tear slid down my cheek, "Please forgive me, dad." I whispered.

I sucked in a mouthful of air…3…2…1…

* * *

My vision blurred, I opened my eyes, confused.

"Oh! Thank God!" My mom exclaimed.

I saw her and the rest of my family standing around me. I was really confused. Where was I? Was I alive? What had happened? My left cheek stung. I could hear a heart

monitor beeping next to me. I lay on a bed and looked around the room. I looked to my left and I was overjoyed. He smiled at me tenderly. He was really here! He was finally back! When I went to touch him, he disappeared. I gasped.

"Renesmee? What are you doing?" My mom asked.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Where'd who go?" She asked.

"Didn't you see him? He was just right there." I turned to my mom.

Everyone wore confused expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"Nessie, you tried to kill your self." Seth, Jake's best friend said. Why was he here?

"I know that, but how am I still alive? I remember pulling the trigger and feeling pain after I pulled it." I said confused.

"You don't remember?" Seth asked.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"I smacked the gun out of your hand at the last second, but the bullet still got you…" He told me.

"So, you risked your life to save me?" I asked.

"That's not the only reason, if you killed yourself, then Jake would become a downer and downers are pretty annoying so it benefited me too." He laughed.

"Thank you, Seth." I said.

"Renesmee, why would you even THINK to commit suicide again? I thought we already agreed you wouldn't try this again!" My mom asked.

"I'm sorry, mom, I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"What day is it?" I asked.

"The 23rd." Seth said.

Oh. That meant Jacob wasn't going to make it for Christmas.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dad. It was good to have a dad that was a doctor; it made life a lot easier.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"Ness." I heard Jacob's voice, I turned my head to where the voice had come from and he was standing there.

"Dad? Do you see Jake standing right there?" I pointed in that direction.

"No, do you see him?" He asked.

"Yes, he is standing right there!" I insisted.

"No, he's not..."

"Yes he is! I can see him standing right there! Why are you guys trying to lie to me?" I yelled.

"We aren't lying, Renesmee! He is still in Iraq!" He yelled.

My dad had never yelled at me before. He took an MRI on my brain. When the results came back, Dad came into my room.

"Nothing too serious, just slight head trauma, that is why you are having hallucinations of Jacob standing in front of you, you are just going to have to rest for a while and take some pills…do you know if you had hit your head during that incident?" Dad asked me. "I can't really remember…everything went black after the pain from bullet came." I retaliated.

"Okay, you just have to stay in bed for a couple of days, and you should be fine." He said. We went home and I went up to my room. I fell asleep.

* * *

JACOB'S POV

I was half asleep; it was hard to sleep in an old abandoned house in Iraq. It was also hard to sleep with out Nessie by my side. The smell of gun fire surrounded me; the only sound I had to fall deeper into my sleep was the sound of gun shots. I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach that starvation put me through.

"Hey, Jacob!" Spencer whispered loudly.

I opened my eyes and said, "What?"

"Get up; we got to get out of this place!" He whispered as loudly as he had before. "Why?" I asked picking up my gun off the ground beside me.

"They're bombing! Now let's GO!" Spencer told me.

I was wide awake now, and completely alert.

We ran out of the house, I hadn't made a sound, but Spencer's feet pounded on the ground as he ran. I hadn't taken a breath of fresh air in months; I didn't know how I was still alive. The toxic air was all everyone in Iraq had to breathe. We ducked behind a house after running for a bit, our backs pressed up against the bricks on the wall, trying to force air into our lungs. There were millions of times that I had been in this situation, where I just wanted to give up and just be done with it all, but I knew I couldn't do that… for Renesmee's sake. I knew it would kill her if I died, so I fought to stay alive. I heard a gun shot, but this one was closer than the others, too close…

Spencer dropped to the ground, blood gushed out of his chest. They got him!

"Spencer? Are you okay?" I asked helping him try to get up.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I just got to get back to base." I walked toward base. I was still pressed up against the wall trying to be silent. I peeked over the wall to see who shot Spencer. I saw someone; he might not have shot him, but he was my enemy and it was my job to eliminate him. I held up my gun, pointed it toward the man, and shot. He fell to the ground. I ran back to base camp. Spencer was there… but he didn't seem to be alive. I tried not to think about it, I lied down on one of the beds they had at base; the general walking in a few minutes after I did.

There weren't many soldiers left, there were 5,342 and we started with 507,000. I would miss Spencer; he was like a brother to me out here.

"Listen up! I have an announcement!" The general said. All heads turned towards him.

**A/N: Oooh, the general has an announcement! What do you think he's gonna say? **

**Show me some love and Review!(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Nessie is pretty dramatic in this chapter, I think this is how I would react if I was going through the things she was though, now, people have asked if Edward and Bella are over-protective like they are in the books, the answer to that is no, I wanted my story to be different and I wanted Bella to care a lot more than Edward. Later on, Bella starts really tapping into those motherly instincts and starts actually getting involved with what's happening in Nessie life. **

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! **

**Oh, one more thing. I know I said I was going to do a double posting last night, but my beta fell asleep on me so she wasn't able to edit this chapter till this morning. So, sorry about that! I may make it up to you guys tonight by doing a double posting, but no promises!(: **

**Enjoy!**

"Renesmee? Could you come down here?" I heard my mom say from down stairs. "Coming." I got out of bed and pushed my self downstairs.

When I got down there, mom and dad were there, which was unusual.

"Nessie, sit down." Dad instructed.

"What is it?" I asked sitting down crossing my legs.

"Um, Renesmee, We're moving." Dad said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Renesmee, calm down." Mom said.

"No, we're not moving!" I yelled.

"Where and when are we moving?" I asked calmly.

"In a few days; to Florida." Dad told me.

I laughed. "No, we aren't moving until Jacob gets back and especially not to Florida!" I said.

I was standing now with my hands on my hips, trying to stare them down.

"I don't get why you think you're the parent here." Dad said.

"Who said I thought I was the parent?" I said with an attitude.

"You sure act like it." Dad mumbled under his breath.

"We are not moving." I repeated.

"Yes, we are." My dad said.

"No, WE aren't! I will live here until Jake gets back and then go live with him!" I said hopefully.

"You really think I'm going to allow that?" Dad asked.

"I don't care weather I have your consent or not. I'm staying." I said smiling.

"WE ARE MOVING AND THAT IS FINAL!" Dad yelled.

I balled my hands into fists and stomped up stairs. I slammed my bedroom door behind me. I really needed my best friend right now. I called Adam and told him to meet me at this park by my house.

"Loch Ness?" I turned around and ran and hugged him.

"Adam! I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"I know! So how are you?" He asked pulling away from the hug.

"I feel like shit. I miss Jacob so much."

"Where did he go?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right, no one ever told you. He was drafted." I said.

"How long has he been gone?" Adam asked.

"Almost a year," I sighed.

"Oh, Ness! I feel so bad for you!" He said.

"Don't, how have you been?" I asked him.

"Pretty good." He laughed.

"So, let's catch up, what has been going on with you?" He asked.

"We're moving." I said sadly.

"When? Where?"

"A few days, and to Florida." I told him.

"Perfect! Then we will still be able to see each other then!" Adam's parents lived in Florida.

"I'm not going." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to wait for Jake to get back." I smiled.

"Oh, then what? Are you just going to catch a plane to Florida?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Jacob." I told him.

"And your parents approve of this?" He asked.

"Well, dad doesn't, I don't know about mom."

"Oh, well tell me when you find out. I got to go. Bye." He smiled and left.

* * *

When I got back home, my mom was sitting in the living room.

"Ness, your dad and I were talking, and you can stay… on one condition." She told me. "What is it?" I asked.

"You visit us every month for at least a week." She smiled.

"Okay, it's a deal!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Mom said.

On Christmas, I opened my gifts and thanked everyone for them. The rest of the family boarded a plane to Florida.

A month passed and Jacob hadn't come home yet. It was time to go to visit my family, so I headed to the airport. I bought a ticket and stood in line to get into the plane. There was a plane right next to the line I was standing in. The people on the plane weren't ordinary people. They were dressed in camouflage. They were U.S army soldiers. I got out of line and went over to one of them.

"Um, excuse me; was there a Jacob Black on this plane?" I asked.

"Um, I don't believe so." He said.

"Oh, well then, thank you anyway." I said.

I walked to the end of the line for the plane I was getting on. I couldn't believe this! He was dead and it was my fault! If I wouldn't have brought up the children issue then this would've never happened! I let them scan my shoes and my bags, and then I gave them my ticket and got on the plane. I tried my best to hold back the tears as the plane headed toward Florida. When the plane landed, I rented a car and got directions to the house and drove off; tears streamed down my face as I drove. He was gone forever.

* * *

When I got there, I looked at the house. It was huge! I rang the doorbell and mom answered the door with a smile on her face. Her grin disappeared when she saw that I was crying.

"Ness, what's wrong?" She said leading me in.

"He's gone… I'm never going to see him again!" I cried.

"He's dead?" Dad asked.

"You must be overjoyed." I said.

"I'm not, not if it hurts my little girl." Dad said.

"Renesmee? How do you know?" Mom asked

"I was at the airport and there were soldiers getting off the plane and I asked them if Jake was on the plane and they said no." I tried to hold back the tears.

I didn't want to cry in front of them. I stayed in Florida for a week, then went back home to get the rest of my stuff, there was no point living in Forks if Jacob wasn't there. I went back to Florida and made myself at home. I was going to be there for a while.

* * *

On February 14th I woke up, and the first thing I did was cry. A few weeks ago, I had met a guy named Austin Burns and he had become one of my best friends while I was here. He kind of helped me forget about Jacob for a while, until I was alone. Austin and I were watching a movie last night and he had fallen asleep on my couch.

"Why are you crying?" Austin asked me.

"It's Valentines Day, the day of love, and I don't have an ounce of love left." I said through my tears.

"Yes you do, you have friends and family." He tried to comfort me.

I sat up in my bed hugging him, he hugged back. When we stopped hugging, he handed me a box with a bow on it. I opened it and smiled. It was a necklace and a rose. I couldn't believe it… I was falling for Austin Burns.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful!" I answered. I went to put it on my neck, but something stopped me. I still had Jacob's necklace on. It was the last connection I had to him, I owed it to him to keep it on, so I put Austin's on too.

"Renesmee?" Austin said lifting up my chin and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

"I- I- Um- Right back at ya." I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. The truth is, I didn't want to love anyone but Jacob, but I already did love someone else… Austin. Austin left and my dad walked into my room.

"I think you should talk to your mother." He said then mom came in and he left.

"Mom, have you ever loved two guys at the same time, but one of them was no longer alive?" I asked her.

"No, but I have loved two people at the same time." She answered.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Your father and this guy from high school." She said.

"I picked your father though." She laughed.

"Why did you pick him?" I asked.

"I loved Kevin, but I was IN LOVE with your father." She said.

"How do I get over him?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that… you may or may not get over him. Come on, we are going out for breakfast." Mom said.

I got out of bed, got ready, and went with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, here is my double posting for tonight! This one isn't spell checked, so I'm sorry! My beta is asleep and I had to make it up to you guys by posting 2 chapters tonight! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, P.S: If any parts in any chapters say "Alexis" or "Justin", that's because I originally wrote this story with different people in it, so s**

"Austin, Kiss me." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." He leaned toward me and kissed me.

"Did you feel any sparks?" I asked.

"Yes." He admitted. "Did you?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Did you ever feel spark kissing him?" He asked. I knew he wasn't going to like my answer. I didn't answer.

"Renesmee, go to him. You don't love me; you love him, now go." He said.

"Yes I do!" I protested.

"No you don't, if you did, you would be able to say it." He said.

I knew he was talking about what had happened on Valentines Day.

"I can say it. I love you." I said quickly.

"Now why don't you try saying that looking into my eyes." He said.

I stared into his eyes but I couldn't say those three words.

"Exactly Renesmee, you love him. You just thought you loved me because Jacob was gone." He said.

"No, No, that's not it at all… I do Austin. I love you." I said.

"You love me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then what would you say to this?" He asked.

He bent down on one knee, pulled out a little red box out of his pocket, and lifted the top of the box. I slowly covered my mouth with my hands. I was shocked.

"Renesmee? I know we haven't known each other as long as you and Jacob have, but I've fallen in love with you. Will you be my wife?" He asked.

"Yes." I said finally.

Weeks passed while planning the wedding I didn't know if I was going to be able to go through with this? Did I really love Austin? Was I ready to make this kind of commitment? Was I doing this out of love? I knew I loved Jacob; I knew that. Jacob was my world. I would do anything for him. Was I just using Austin as a substitute for when Jake was gone? I missed Jacob so much. I couldn't deny that fact. It would hurt Austin too much to cancel the wedding. But I loved Jacob, no matter what, no matter how many times I told myself I don't. I know that deep down in my heart I do, and it shows more than I'd like it to. I truly missed him and I wanted him back in my life… but that was impossible… he would never forgive me for what I did to him.

I had made the biggest mistake in my entire life telling him that it was over. I just threw that all away! I was so stupid!

I slumped down in my chair and cried.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked me. I looked over at the picture next to me, it was Jacob's.

"Can you get over him already, stupid bitch? It's been months. Jacob wasn't as good in bed as me was he?" Austin asked.

"What are you talking about? We haven't slept together." I said confused.

"Well, maybe we should change that." He said slyly.

He crushed his lips to mine with so much force it almost hurt. I really didn't want to kiss him or sleep with him for that matter, while I was still thinking if this was the right thing for me.

He grabbed my right breast and squeezed on it hard.

"Ow, Austin! Stop!" I whined.

"No, dumb bitch. You're mine. I want to make you mine forever." He whispered.

He then proceeded to get off of me and get something from the dresser. This was my chance to get away. He had his back towards me and I made sure I couldn't be seen in the mirror if I ran. I looked over at him to make sure he wasn't looking and then made a run for it.

I guess he heard me running because he came running right after me. He caught up to me and grabbed me.

"No! Austin, let me go!" I screamed.

He turned my face to look at him, held me there with one hand, and then pulled his hand back like he was going to hit me. I wasn't sure if he was going to go though with it, but then I felt the pain. He swung his hand back as far as it could and hit me with all the force he could. I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Renesmee! You dumbass cunt, fucking look at me!" He screamed at me.

I weakly looked at him fearing what he was going to do.

"If you, EVER, try to run away from me again, I won't hesitate to kill you. You got that? And you WILL fuck me when I tell you too. Do you understand?" He yelled.

I just lay there and cried.

Austin then presumed to kick me really hard in the stomach making me cough up blood.

"Answer me, bitch! Is that fucking clear?" He screamed.

"Yes." I coughed.

He kicked me again and I coughed up more blood. It was really hard for me to breathe after all this happened. I was almost positive he had either punctured something in my stomach or broken one of my ribs. Austin went out drinking with some of his friends and I was too scared to call anyone and tell them what happened and I just needed to clear my head. I went to my liquor cabinet in my house and grabbed some vodka. I remember taking about 15 shots and then I got really sloppy drunk.

I went outside the next think I knew, I was at Jacob's front door.

Jacob's POV

I sat on the couch, thinking. I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. Nessie stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hey there sexy, I missed you." She slurred her words. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Ness? Are you drunk?" I moved so she could come in.

"Me?! Drunk!? Never! You're so funny, baby." She said stumbling into the living room. I stared at her bewildered.

"Hey, do you have any pickles?" She laughed plopping down on the couch.

"No, Nessie listen…" I said.

"Hey! Don't call me that," She paused.

"You know how you went to that place?" She asked.

"What place?" I asked.

"That place with the dirt." She said.

"What place?" I asked again.

"You know… 'boom'; the place with all the guns and dirt." She said.

"Oh, Iraq?"

"Yeah! That place!" She said.

"Um, okay, what about it?" I asked.

"You know why you went there right?" She asked.

"Yes, because I got drafted…" I said. She stood up trying to walk up to me but she ran into a wall. She stepped away from the wall and rubbed her nose.

She just went into this huge laughing fit that lasted 5 minutes.

"Nessie, come on. Let me drive you home."

"I told you not to call me that! I want to be called potato chip! She said trying to walk over to me again and this time, she was successful. "You know what? I want to have a baby!" She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Jacob." She said.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that? You're probably only saying that because you're drunk though." I said.

"No, I mean it! I'll show you!" She pressed her lips to mine. I pulled back. "Do you hate me?" She asked.

"No." I said. We walked upstairs and ended up having sex; unprotected sex. This was not going to end well.

**A/N: Austin's a dick. That is all. **

**Show me the love and leave me some reviews! **

**I'm updating again tomorrow! **

**Chapter 10 Teaser: **

**She came down to the beach alone. I was a little tipsy, we all were. It was hard to understand why she was here. But I could comprehend. **

**"Jacob?" She asked. **

**"Yeah?" I asked getting another beer. She took the beer out of my hand. **

**"What happened that night that I was drunk?" She asked. **

**"You have to find out on your own." I said. **

**"I think I know what happened." A tear came down her cheek. **

**I was coming back; the alcohol was wearing off. I smiled at her. "Oh you do, do you?" **

**"Yeah." She cried. **

**"And what exactly happened that night?" I asked. **

**"Jacob, I have to know…" She cried. "Did you rape me?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I suck! My computer has been having it's share of issues and I just got it to work again! I know in the last chapter I would be updating the next day, so I'm making it up to you by posting 2 maybe 3(No promises on 3) but for sure 2 chapters tonight! This chapter is pretty intense towards the end. **

**Enjoy!**

_Here I am staring at your perfection _

_In my arms, so beautiful _

_The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out _

_Somebody slow it down _

_This is way too hard, cause I know _

_When the sun comes up, I will leave _

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory _

_Maroon 5- Daylight_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I felt Ness move around and I opened my eyes to look at her. God, she was so beautiful. I really wish she would remember last night. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Jacob," She looked at me confused. "Where am I?" She sounded panicked.

"My house." I answered her.

"Oh My God!" She hoped out of the bed and ran downstairs holding her head. I ran after her.

"What's wrong?" I caught her before she got to the door.

"My wedding rehearsal! She yelled.

"Nessie, calm down, you still have five hours." I said.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"Last night was pretty fun." I winked at her.

"Last night?" She said.

"You don't remember last night at all do you?" I asked her.

"No, why?" She asked. She was standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to leave me?" I asked.

"Well of course I am; my wedding is tomorrow!" She said.

"Good bye" I slammed the door in her face. She pounded on the door after it shut. I flew the door open, "WHAT!?"

"Where's my car?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Your car? How am I supposed to know?" I said.

"I thought you might have known where it was Jacob!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Fine! Fuck you!" She said and started to walk away.

I wanted to make her walk home but my love for her was too damn strong. Fuck love. Fuck it hard.

"No, you're not walking! I'll take you." I stopped her.

I drove her home. When we got there, she got out of the car.

"Thank you." She said.

I drove back home. That night passed. I got no sleep…at all. The sun shone through my window. Today was the day… the day I let my true love marry someone else.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

It was a quarter to 6; the wedding was starting in fifteen minutes. We were putting on the final touches on my makeup and hair. Everyone watched as I got my makeup done. I looked at myself. Jacob's face flashed though my mind. I heard a knock at the door, "We're waiting on you." Dad said.

I wore my mom's wedding dress. It was a bit big but we did some alliterations. Austin walked downstairs as I waited next to dad at the top of the stairs. I tried not to think much, this would go smoothly if I didn't think; I was totally zoned out and did whatever I was supposed to. Before I knew it, I was downstairs standing in front of Austin, hand in hand, staring at his face, making it seem as though I was staring into his eyes, but really, I was thinking about Jacob.

"Okay, are you ready to get started?" Pastor Peter asked.

I couldn't remember nodding my head but he continued to wed us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sign of God- and in the face of this company- to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore- is not by any- to be into university or lightly- but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two people present now come to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said. I heard whispering in the crowd.

"Dude, get up and object!" I heard a loud whisper.

"No, it was her choice to marry him; I'm not going to ruin her wedding." I heard a voice whisper back; Jacob. I was amazed that he had come.

"Come on Jake, Object! I don't care!" I yelled in head.

I felt slight pressure on my lips and then I heard cheering. What happened? No! The marriage is complete; I'm now Mrs. Renesmee Burns. It didn't appeal to me. It was too late to object now. I didn't remember saying "I do" or exchanging our vows. The doors slammed loudly, everyone turned to look, but no one was there. I could hear a conversation going on outside. It was between Jacob and Seth.

"Why didn't you stand up and object to the wedding?" Seth yelled at him.

"And make a scene? I don't think so!" Jacob replied.

"Who cares if you made a scene? At least you and Nessie could be together!" Seth said. "She doesn't WANT to be with me. She doesn't love me anymore." He replied.

I heard the revving of his motorcycle. Seth entered the church again. A mass of guilt and unhappiness washed over me. My eyes didn't leave the door, I wanted Jacob back; but it was too late.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It had been a week since I left, I had finished mourning and I was heading back. I had run away from the hell I had been put though at the wedding; watching the love of my life leaves me heart broken like that. I just couldn't take the pain that had come with being there. I wasn't going to cry over her any more, if she didn't care about me, then why should I care about her? If I mean nothing to her and she doesn't love me then she means nothing to me and I don't love her.

When I got back in town, I went down to the beach where my friends were. They look at me confusedly,

"We thought you ran away." said Eric.

"I just needed some time for myself." I replied.

"Oh, well are you feeling well enough to sit down?" Eric asked.

I walked over to where they were sitting and I sat next to Eric. After of about hour of the guys trying to cheer me up, I was sick and tired of them. I went back to my house to sleep. The next day, I woke up, got ready for school, not really paying attention to what I was doing, just thinking about how I was going to handle being in the same class as her except fourth period. I finally came to a conclusion before walking out of the house. I just wouldn't pay attention to her… I wouldn't even look at her… I would pretend she wasn't even there. I got on my motorcycle and drove to school. When I got there, the only other parking space was next to Nessie's car. She sat on her car showing off her ring to some of her friends.

I drove over and parked. When I took off my helmet, everyone went silent and she stopped flaunting. I hopped off the bike and put my helmet of one of the handle bars. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way into the school without thinking to look at her. I walked into the classroom five minutes after the bell had rung. I left the room once the bell rang.

When it was time for lunch and Austin caught up with me.

"What do you want Austin?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Jacob. Let's not be like that. I want us to be friends." He smirked.

"What the hell makes you think I want to be friends with you?" I sneered.

"You're just pissed because that sexy ass bitch is going to be my little sex toy and not yours." He smiled slyly.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that!" I screamed at him

"What? Call her a sexy ass bitch? That's exactly what she is. She's got a sexy ass, but she's also a bitch." He told me.

"Renesmee is far beyond beautiful! She is a stunner and she took my breath away before I even had a chance to introduce myself to her! She's beyond perfect! Don't ever disrespect her or degrade her like that again!" I screamed at him while he was on the floor holding his jaw.

I threw a punch right to his jaw and walked away to my motorcycle. I got to it, put my helmet on, again, Renesmee was at her car but she was just talking to her friends. I slid my helmet over my head and started it up.

"Hey, um, Jacob?" She said as I was about to pull out.

It was the first time that she had talked to me in so long. She was sad or angry, but happy. I took the helmet off my head and just waited, sitting on the motorcycle, I shut the thing off so I could hear her.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, guys?" She said. Her friends walked away.

"What?" I repeated.

"Um, can we talk?" She said softly.

"No." I answered.

"Well, why not?" She asked.

"Well, why would you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"I just…I just wanted to hear your voice." She admitted.

I just started laughing uncontrollably. "That's a good one!" I laughed harder.

"I'm serious, I mean it, and I did. I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you." She said.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, Jacob, I'm serious! I love you." She said.

"Yeah, right!" I said and drove off.

* * *

When the week was over, the guys and I went to go see Paranormal Activity 2. It was pretty good. I figured that if I did things that made me forget about her then I wouldn't feel pain. It was working until one night. She came down to the beach alone. I was a little tipsy, we all were. It was hard to understand why she was here. But I could comprehend. "Jacob?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked getting another beer. She took the beer out of my hand.

"What happened that night that I was drunk?" She asked.

"You have to find that one out on your own." I said.

"I think I know what happened." A tear came down her cheek. I was coming back; the alcohol was wearing off.

I smiled at her. "Oh do you, do you?"

"Yeah." She cried.

"And what exactly happened that night?" She asked.

"Jacob, I have to know," She cried. "Did you rape me?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe because- because-" She cried harder.

"Ness, What happened?" I hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Jacob…"

"What?" The alcohol had completely worn off.

"I'm- I" She choked on her words. I waited for her to continue. "I'm pregnant" She whispered.

**A/N: Oh shit, who saw that coming? I kinda figured I gave a lot away by ending last chapter the way I did. By the way, I forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I forgot to warn you guys about that chapter and this shit that Austin does to Nessie, and I know it sounds weird that she didn't say anything to anyone but that's because Jacob is the number one person she trusts in her life and she wouldn't know how to tell him. But, people will find out soon! **

**Show me some love and leave me some reviews! **

**See you next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but I kind of have writer's block right now. I'm gonna try to update tomorrow, but no promises. I had to update tonight because I promised! I can't break anymore of those! **

**Enjoy!**

**Nessie's POV**

He stared at me with an unsure expression on his face.

"And I understand if you don't want to be in any part of this child's life, I understand if you hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, I mean I put you though hell, I-"

"Shh…" He placed his index finger on my lips. "I'm not going to leave you Ness, I love you. I wouldn't leave you at a time like this, but first, how did you find out?" He asked. "I used a pregnancy test." I said with a little too much spite.

"Are you absolutely the test was correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? How is the baby? Have you told anyone besides me? How are you going to-"

"Justin, I'm fine. The baby's fine. I haven't told anyone else yet, I just took the test." "Wait, hold on a second, are you going to stay with Austin?" He asked.

"No, but I'll have to tell him soon." I sighed.

"What were your symptoms?" He asked.

"Lower back pain, lower stomach pain, swollen feet, and vomiting." I answered.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I'm finally going to get presents on father's day!" He smiled.

I laughed. "I'm pregnant and all you can think about is getting presents on father's day?" I asked.

"No, you take up most of my thoughts." He smiled. I could feel myself blush.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, with a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"Of course you can!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He gently pressed his lips against mine. Butterflies soared though me. Why had I ever told him I didn't love him, this was defiantly love. I didn't want to pull away; I wanted to stay there in his arms, kissing him for eternity. He pulled away from the kiss. I was disappointed.

"I have to go, I'll see you at school." I told him

"Okay, I love you." He said as I pulled away from the hug.

"I love you too." I smiled and walked back to my car.

I drove back to the house. Austin and I had bought a house just a few streets down from my family. When I got there, I locked my car and Austin greeted me with a kiss at the door.

"Where were you?" He asked.

I walked over to the kitchen and drank water before I answered him.

"I was at the store." I lied; I knew he could see right through me.

"Where were you really?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"I was at the beach with Jacob and his friends." I said pouring another cup of water. "Why were you down there?" He was yelling at his point

"I was just visiting the guys; I have other friends you know?!" I yelled back.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" He screamed and I felt his fist come in contact with my face.

I screamed and fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered as he stalked away from me.

I lay on the ground for a while just crying and asking myself why. I was really tired after I stopped crying and went upstairs to go to bed. When I got to our room, I saw Austin passed out of the bed. I grabbed my pillow and a blanket from the closet and ran out of the door. I got comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

When I got there, I drove to the parking spot next to Jacob's car. It was him and a few others gathered around his car. He had the music blasting in the car but he and Seth were sitting on the hood. I got my bag out of the car and locked it. I smiled at Jake. I may have smiled at him, but he looked at me with a look of panic and concern. He ran over to me and held my face in his hands. Shit, I should have put makeup on it like I was planning.

"Renesmee, who the fuck did this to you?" He asked sternly.

I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"Nessie, please tell me." He said softly.

I couldn't say his name; I just cried and cried into Jacob's shirt.

"Did Austin do this to you, Nessie?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I could feel Jacob's breathing sound like he was trying to calm himself.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Jacob said deeply.

"No, Jacob, you can't touch him. At least not until I tell him about the baby. Please, promise me you won't touch him." I asked him to do me this one solid.

He sighed.  
"Please, Jacob?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"But, as soon as you tell him, I'm beating the shit out of him and then we're calling the cops."

I nodded.

"Is this the first time he's hurt you?" He asked.

'Jake, can we talk about this later? I don't really think I can't handle this right now." I whispered.

"Sure, baby." He smiled down at me.

"Let's get to class." I said.

During 1st period I got a text; it was Austin.

_What was that all about? –A _

_Listen, Austin, we need to talk. -R _

_Shoot. –A _

_We'll talk after school. -R_

_Fine. –A_

During lunch, I was pulled in to music room as I passed. Jacob had pulled me in; he held me in a hug and then let go of me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Baby?" He asked.

"Fine." I smiled.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm better now than this morning." I said.

"Okay, now that I have checked on those things, come over here." He pulled me to the piano. "I wanted to play something for you. I've been working on it for a few months and now I have finally perfected it. I wrote you a song." He smiled.

"You did, Even though we weren't together?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if you ever accepted me as a friend, I could give it to you, even though it does express my love for you." He smiled. "And every note has a different meaning to it…" He sat down and rested his fingers on the keys.

Then he began to play.

"I hope you like it, I've been teaching myself for past two months so I'm not that good yet." He said.

I watched and waited as he professionally played the piano. I studied the keys as he played, trying to memorize the keys he pressed; I couldn't follow. The notes looked so complicated. I wondered which each note meant. The song was so beautiful. I could listen to it for forever; non- stop. It reminded me of the ocean; the crashing waves. It was peaceful. He was too good to me.

"Jake?" I interrupted his playing, though I didn't want to.

"Yeah?" He said calmly, never un-touching the keys.

"It's amazing!" I smiled.

"You really think it's good?" He asked me.

"Of course I do!" I smiled. "Don't stop playing, please."

He smiled and continued to play. Jake finished playing the song, by the time he was done, I was in tears. The song was only seven minutes. He stood. I threw my arms around him and whispered in his ear

"Thank you."

**A/N: If you or anyone you know has been a victim of domestic violence, please call one of these numbers. **

**1-800-799-SAFE. **

**Show me some love! Review! **

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know, this chapter contains domestic violence and I haven't been making warnings, but I decided I probably should. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I've had writer's block all damn day! But I got a review last night that says "I hope Nessie get's rid of Austin." and here is the answer to what she's going to do! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

We walked out of the classroom. Jake and I walked around the school until class started again. We mostly talked about what we were going to name the baby.

"What do you think about Brielle for a girl?" I asked him.  
"That's pretty. What about Corey for a boy?" He smiled.

I smiled back at him. "I think that's perfect. Corey or Brielle."

The day went on. When it was time to leave, Austin and I went home. He waited as I thought about how I was going to explain this to him. It took a few hours. It was seven pm.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as I came downstairs. "Umm- Well- Hmm-"

He waited. I just looked down at my stomach. He looked too.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I asked nervously.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I nodded as a tear slid down my cheek.

"But we used condoms.." I cut him off.

"I know, it's- it's not your baby." I whispered.

"Not my baby!?" He yelled. "Renesmee!"

"I know and I'm sorry-'"

"I knew you were a whore! I never should have fucking married you in the first place! You're a fucking whore! I hope you lose that fucking baby!" He screamed at me.

I started crying harder.

"It's Jacob's baby isn't it?" He asked calmly. I didn't answer. "Isn't it?!" He yelled.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. He ran over to me and punched me in the face; his eyes deep with fury. I was afraid of him now that he knew about the baby. I screamed in pain as he hit me again, this time right in my opposite eye than before.

"Austin! Stop please!" I screamed. He went to hit me again, but stopped. He balled his hands up into fists

"Why?" He asked through his teeth.

"Why what?" I asked, ready to make a run for it if he were to try to hurt me again.

"Why should I fucking stop?! You deserve to be fucking killed! You cheated on me and you're just a dumb fucking whore!" He screamed.

"Austin please, let me explain!" I screamed back.

"Forget it!" He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife. I screamed as he plunged the knife into my leg. I fell to the ground in pain. I pulled the knife out of my leg and dropped it on the floor. I just held my leg crying and screaming. Austin left. I limped to my cell phone on the table. I called my dad.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Daddy! I need you; now!" I yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong!?" He yelled back.

"Dad! Just fucking hurry! Ow!" I screamed and hung up. In about 10 minutes, dad was there.

"What happened?" He asked panicked.

"Austin threw a knife." I said through my cries.  
"And he hit you?!" Dad yelled.

I nodded and started crying even more.

"Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital." Dad said as he helped me off of the floor. I cringed as I tried to put weight on my leg. Dad gently picked me up and carried me to the car. He got in, and we raced to the hospital.

* * *

"Nothing too serious. No muscle damage." My dad stated as he was stitching up my leg.

"Well that's just great. Now, what the hell are we going to do about Austin?" I snapped.

"Don't worry about that right now; I can't have you stress yourself out. You'll harm the baby." He stated.

I had told my dad a few days prior to when this whole incident happened. He had taken it surprisingly well. He said he was glad it was Jacob and not Austin.

"Okay, whatever. Where's Jacob?" I asked. I had asked my dad to call him and get him to come down to the hospital.

"He's on his way. I'm pretty sure he's almost here." He told me.

"Okay." I said while I sat back on the bed.

Jacob walked into the room a few minutes later. I started crying. He ran over and hugged me.

"Baby, don't cry." He whispered. "What happened?" He asked; whispering.

"Austin happened; he punched me in the face and in the other eye and threw a knife at me. I told him about the baby." I said.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well." He said lifting up my bangs to look at my eye.

I shook my head.

"Come on; let's get you out of here."

* * *

In no time, we were back at Jacob's house. He helped me get out of the car and helped me walk into the house and I plopped down on his couch. He grabbed a bouquet of roses out of the kitchen and brought them to me, smiling.

"You always know how to make me smile." I smiled.

He gently lifted my chin as he kissed me. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I was married to a man I didn't love, but I was having a baby with a man that I was truly in love with. I would give anything to turn back the time and correct all of my mistakes; starting with the moment I told Jacob I didn't love him anymore. The pain grew stronger as I thought about it. Jake pulled me back into a hug.

"We'll make it through this…I promise." He whispered into my ear.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because, no matter what, there will always be a brighter side; lighting the darkness." He pulled away from the hug again, but not to kiss me.

Instead, he bent down on one knee and reached into his pocket. I could feel my eyes light up, a smile broke through my sadness. He lifted up the box, revealing a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring, sitting in the sitting in the middle of the soft leather.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I've never wanted to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I've already asked for your dad's permission. Now, all I need is your answer. Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I smiled back at her, but then her face twisted back into sorrow. I stood back up, understanding her reaction. How could she reject me again? I couldn't tell which expression was on my face.

"No, Jake, that's not what I mean. I'm not divorced yet…" She said. Relief burst through me, I smiled again.

"So can I take that as a yes?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. We walked into my room. "You do realize that I have to get a job so that I can pay for the baby right?" I asked her. "Yeah, thank you Jacob." She smiled

"For what?" I don't recall helping her.

"For everything," She smiled. "For accepting me back into your life after I broke your heart. For loving me no matter what. For staying by my side no matter what went down; for everything." She said.

"No, thank you, for loving me." I smiled. She pressed her lips to mine. Shortly after, she fell asleep. I fell asleep after her.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, she wasn't in the room. She was in the bathroom looking at the small bump on her stomach. We walked through the doors of her house. Austin was there.

"Sign these." He told her as we walked though the doors. She signed them. She was wearing short shorts, a tank top, and her hair pulled back so that he could see what he did to her. She went over to him and showed him the door.

"Oh and Renesmee," He held her hand. "I didn't mean it." He told her

"Didn't mean what?" She asked. "What I did to you and what I said to you. You didn't deserve anything I did to you." He told her.

"Oh." Was all she said. He hugged her and she hugged back. I hoped that she didn't still have feelings for him. He walked out of the house.

**A/N: I had to get away from all the drama for a few minutes and bring some more loving to these two! For those of you that are fond of citrus, those should be coming soon. Maybe tomorrow. And I'm probably going to be updating everyday next week because I'm on Spring Break and I'll have a lot of time on my hands. **

**Show me some love and leave me some reviews! **

**See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy fucking shit. I'm really sorry about this chapter. I didn't realize that I had updated the wrong chapter till just now. I apologize. So, I may be updating again tonight or first thing tomorrow morning to make up for it! **

**Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV **

* * *

It had been a few months since the whole thing with Austin had happened. Austin had been sentenced to life in prison because on top on him beating Nessie, he was also involved in a huge drug scandal. It made me feel a lot better that Austin was behind bars and he couldn't hurt my Nessie anymore. I knew Nessie felt better about it too. Nessie's pregnancy was going along great, except for her morning sickness was insane. She was either sleeping, eating, or puking. I felt so bad for her and I really wish that I could help her in some way but I know that there isn't much you could do for morning sickness and the best thing I could do was just hold her hair and try to sooth her pain. Nessie had been getting sicker and sicker as the days went on. Her temperature had reached 102° and that's where it had been for the past few days. Today, her temperature was down to 99.8° so she was getting better, but the morning sickness still stayed strong.

Last night, we had been sitting downstairs watching The Walking Dead; Nessie's and my favorite show. We had started arguing about what we were going to do about money and about me getting a job. I had yelled at her and her response was to cower in fear and say "Please don't hit me." In a small voice. My heart broke as soon as she said that. I realized that when ever Austin would yell at her, he would hit her. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nessie, I could never hit you. I love you way too much." I whispered in her ear.

"I know, that was just kind of an immediate reaction. Every time Austin would yell at me, he would punch me, or kick me. I know that you would never hurt me. I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"Nessie, you have nothing to be sorry for, baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I told her.

She nodded. I heard her stomach growl.

"You hungry?" I asked.

She nodded into my chest.

"I'll go pick up some food." I told her.

"Okay, surprise me." She said smiling up at me.

Once I gave her a long goodbye kiss, I got into my car and drove to the closest Subway. I decided that I'd try to make her laugh so I told the guy to write 'his' and 'hers' on the wrappers. When I walked out and got into my car, I checked my phone. I saw that I had a Facebook notification. I would have ignored it, but it said 'Nessie Cullen tagged you in a photo.' I went to look at it. It was a picture of Nessie and I kissing. I smiled. The caption said:

'See this boy? This is my best friend, my boyfriend. I can be myself around him and not worry what he'll think of me. I can tell him anything and not worry that he's going to judge me. He treats me like I'm a princess. He makes me feel great about myself. When I feel ugly, he makes me feel pretty. When I'm sad, he makes me feel happy. This boy is the sweetest boy you'll ever meet, the funniest boy you'll ever meet. I love you, Jacob.'

God, I love her so much.

I went through my phone and found my favorite picture of us; we both had huge grins on our faces. We took it right after we had found out that Nessie was pregnant. I posted it and the caption said:

'You are my everything, Renesmee. You make me believe in true love and soul mates. You are my soul mate, Nessie. You give meaning to my life and I couldn't imagine it without you. I'll never know what I did to deserve you. I'll also never know how you look so beautiful all the time. You make me feel so lucky when I'm around you. You are the reason my life is perfect. Spending time with you is the highlight of my day. You're my best friend, but you're also the best thing that has ever happened to me. The day I met you was the best day of my life and I'll never forget it. I love you so much, Renesmee Cullen and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

When I walked in, Nessie was in tears and she ran up and pulled me into a hug saying how much she loved me. When she saw the sandwiches she started laughing. God, it was great to hear her beautiful laugh. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. I still can't believe she's mine. "Because having his and hers towels would be too mainstream." She said laughing.

* * *

This morning was a good morning for her. She had only puked once and was feeling well enough to watch a movie with me. Nessie had kept trying to get me to have sex with her, but I just couldn't. I had asked her dad, which was a really awkward situation but since he's her doctor, I had to ask, if we could still have sex and he said that that was perfectly fine, but I still didn't feel comfortable. I feel like I would hurt her or the baby.

We went downstairs and lay on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. I was flipping through the channels on the TV till Nessie found something she wanted to watch; War of the Worlds. This was one of our favorite movies. We had seen it countless times and went to see it together in theaters. We were still best friends back then. Those were some good times, but these were so much better. I could kiss and hold my Nessie as much as I wanted.

"Ness?"

"Hmm?

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Aw, I love you too."

She pressed her perfect lips to mine and I immediately deepened the kiss. I don't know if I can stand not making love to her much longer.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Jake..make love to me, please." She asked.

I thought about it for a second then nodded.

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob picked me up in his arms and carried me into his room. He shut the door behind him. Jacob tugged at my clothes and I helped him by sliding my jeans down. He led me back on the bed and slid them off of my ankles then started kissing me through my panties.

"Oh my God," I moaned. Jacob gently bit at my lips through my panties. Then he moved the fabric aside and stuck his fingers deep inside me. I started breathing really heavy and panting. He kissed his way up to my hip and started sucking really hard right on top of my hip bone.

"Jacob, Jacob," moaned. I wanted him to take me so bad.

"Yes Baby," he breathed.

"Oh… I want you."

Jacob slid off my panties. I wove my fingers in his hair and kissed him with such passion. The anticipation was driving me crazy. "_I love you_." I moaned

"I love you too," he breathed. Jacob guided himself in me and slowly slid in as far as he could go. I gasped in his ear as I held his head in my hands. He started to pump his hips into me which made me scream out loud.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" I moaned over and over.

"Baby, I love you so much," he breathed.

"Oh, I love you too."

Jacob picked up his pace and started fucking me..

"Shit Jacob!" I screamed.

"Shit, Ness, you're pussy feels so good!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh God, Jacob!"

"You're gonna be my wife."

"Yes! Baby. I've never wanted anything more but to be your wife," I moaned.

I gripped his back tighter as I felt myself about to cum. I felt dizzy and shut my eyes really tight.

"Jake… I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh Ness… I'm about to come all up in that pussy of yours," he groaned.

"Yes Jake! Cum in me!" I screamed

"Shit! Fuck Baby! Oh my God," Jacob moaned as he came deep inside me.

His orgasm was strong. My God, Jacob makes me feel like heaven every time we make love, or fuck, even make out; which always leads to sex anyway. Jacob stayed on top of me while we tried to catch our breath. He rested his head on my breast and I played in his beautiful silky hair.

**A/N: Well that's that! This chapter is all happy because the next chapter shouldn't be all smiles and laughs. Nessie is about 5 months pregnant in this chapter. I skipped ahead that much time because I just couldn't figure out what I was going to put in all those chapters leading up to 5 months. **

**Show me some love and review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am seriously sorry about last chapter! Things got all fucked up! I'm updating 2 days early to make up for what happened! This chapter took me a hell of a lot longer to write than I thought it was going to. For me, this chapter is definitely a tear-jerker for me. So grab your box of tissues, I sure had them out for this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Nessie's POV**

_At every occasion  
I'll be ready for the funeral  
At every occasion once more  
It's called the funeral  
At every occasion  
Oh, I'm ready for the funeral  
Every occasion  
Of one billion day funeral_

_The Funeral- Band of Horses_

9 months into my pregnancy, I started having contractions on Monday morning. They were 1 hour apart, so I didn't bother to tell Jacob about it just yet. I knew I was going to have to let him know about them soon. We went to the beach and laid there for a while and then headed home about 10 o'clock. I tried to go to sleep as soon as we got home; I was exhausted. The contractions had increased to 30 minutes apart. Why they fuck did I have to be in my third trimester already? It felt like it was only yesterday that we found out I was pregnant. While Jacob and I lay in bed, I tossed and turned. At about 3 am, I finally fell asleep. Two hours later, my eyes flew open. An alarming sharp pain in my lower back shot through me. I pressed my hand down hard on the pain; attempting to soothe it. I tried to shake Jacob awake; the pain was becoming so unbearable; tears started streaming down my face.

"Jacob! Jacob, wake up!" I screamed. The pressure on my lower back intensified.

His eyes flew open, though he was still groggy. "What's wrong?" He was instantly awake once he was aware of me being in pain.

"The baby…" I whimpered and my water broke. Jacob cussed under his breath. The pain increased, I started to scream.

"Jacob!" I yelled pressing down on my lower back.

He scooped me up into his arms, the pain was getting stronger. The pain was crippling; I screamed louder as he carried me out to the car, trying to reduce the pain by telling me everything is going to be okay. There was no way to get rid of the pain. He gently set me down in the backseat. He slammed the door shut and ran to the driver's seat. He started up the car and pressed the gas peddle, sending the car toward my dad's hospital. It felt as if we were driving for hours as he drove 6 minutes to the hospital. I kicked Jacob in the shoulder.

"Drive faster!" I screamed as more tears came pouring out my eyes.

"I can't, Renesmee! We're already going 90!" He yelled back.

I clutched my stomach, was this ever going to end?! I could see the hospital out of my tear filled eyes. Jacob picked me up and ran to the door. All the while I was screaming, there was piercing pain hitting everywhere on the lower half of my body. I was quickly taken to the delivery room.

I was put on an emergency room table. Over my screams, I could hear the doctor tell me that I was having another contraction and that I was almost ready to push.

"Renesmee, the baby is coming, just breathe." The nurse told me.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Jake ran in from the hallway and grabbed my hand. He started covering my face in kisses.

"You're okay." He attempted to soothe me.

I was dilated 8 cm. I was told that I could start pushing at 10.

"Oh my god! I can't do this!" I screamed as another contraction hit.

"Ness, look at me. If you could survive everything you've been through, you can make it through this. Baby, I love you so much." He kissed my forehead.

After 2 more hours of excruciating pain, I had finally become 10 cm dilated.

"Renesmee, next contraction, go ahead and push." The doctor told me.

I nodded. I pushed through each contraction.

"Just one more push and the baby will be here." The nurse told me.

"Really?" I breathed.

She nodded.

"Almost there babe." he said into my ear. When the next one started I thought to myself, okay here we go. I put my chin to my chest and grabbed my knees, Jacobs arm was around my shoulders. I pushed as hard as I could, I felt like I was being ripped in half. I was vaguely aware of Jacob's hand rubbing my back.

"Head is out! No more breaks! Just push!" The doctor yelled to me. The worst pain I had ever experienced was getting my babies shoulders out of me. I knew I had to keep pushing, so that's what I did. "Keep going! Almost!" I could finally feel that the baby was out. I looked down at this tiny baby that was in the nurses arms. "It's a boy." She stated. Oh my god. He was so perfect. His skin tone was the perfect mix of ours, his eyes were closed and he had a beautiful head full of his father's hair; Jacob's hair.

She set my baby boy on top of my chest. My breathing was still heavy, but I had a huge smile on my face. I didn't care about if I was in pain anymore, all that mattered was my baby; my son. The doctor took Corey away to wash him and take to check him for any medical disorders or defects. It wasn't until after he took the baby away that I realized that Jacob and I were both crying. My entire body was sore, including my throat from all the screaming.

I had Jacob pull out his phone and take a picture of Corey once the doctor had given him back to me. I looked at the picture and smiled so big. This was my baby. This was mine and the love of my life's baby. I decided to upload the picture to Facebook with the caption of:

Corey William Black. July 23, 2013. 6:54 am. 6 lbs. 4 oz.

* * *

The doctor came back into the room.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I have some bad news." He said.

"No, its okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Renesmee, you have to extra careful with your son." He replied.

"Why?" Jacob asked my unspoken question.

"I've discovered your son has hemophilia." He whispered. I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me it wasn't true, but the moment didn't come. I looked down at the tiny baby boy in my arms. Jacob took Corey from me and held him in his arms.

We were silent for a long while until the doctor spoke again.

"You guys have two options. You can either have him suffer now or later in life. As of now, there is no cure for hemophilia, but there is a treatment. I'm not sure that Corey would be able to live through the treatment because he has a very severe case. The treatment involves exercising the joints, or the other treatment is blood transfusion which I am positive he will not live through."

"What's our other option?" Jacob asked.

"The other option is we could take him off of the respirator."

"What?! You mean we can kill him?!" Nessie asked harshly.

"That is what I am saying. The choice is yours. You could have him suffer later in life, or just end it all now." He stood up. "I'll just leave you two alone to discuss things." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Jacob.

"What do you want to do?" Jacob asked me.  
"I can't just give him up. I've waited too long for him. I can't just let him go." I stated.

Jacob agreed. We called the doctor back in and told him about our decision. We sat back down on the bed with Corey in my arms.

"We made one good looking kid." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I guess we did." I smiled at our little boy.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Corey started crying. He was hungry. I rubbed my temples to try to soothe my headache;

It was 1:00 a.m.

"Alright! Alright!" Nessie started to get up out of bed, but I stopped her. She had just gone through giving birth to a six pound, four ounce baby, she must feel like shit.

"I'll do it." I offered.

She laughed. "Yeah right, I can do it."

"Ness, I'll do it." Bella said.

"Guys, it's okay. I'll do it. He's my baby." She insisted.

"He's my baby too." I pointed out.

"Fine, mom, go ahead." She sighed.

"Wait, why your mom?" I asked.

"Cause, you're a first time dad… She'll do a better job." She smiled.

I went to Corey's bassinet and picked him up and handed him to Bella. She fed him his bottle. Corey and Nessie went back to sleep, and I stayed up and did the math. We tried to figure out how long we would have with our son; our estimate only came to about four months. I prayed to God that we were wrong and that we would have more time with him.

* * *

**A/N: ERMAHGERD. Baby Corey is here! I really hope you guys are happy with what I decide to do with him. c: But, this story is about to do a major time jump. Just so you guys know. This chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I kept crying. God, I'm such a pussy. c; This story still has a while to go. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel to it yet, but maybe over the summer I'll make the decision. So, I'll let you guys know later! **

**Show me some love! Review, favorite, and follow!(: **

**See you next chapter, my darlings! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm a day late on this, but I had some things come up and I wasn't home last night so I didn't have my laptop. This chapter isn't as long or as good has I hoped it would be, but there is no depression in this one. I kind of had to get away from the whole depression thing so I decided to make it a happy chapter!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

Jake and I had figured that we only had about 4 months with our son, but we were so wrong. Today was July 23. Corey's 5th birthday. Jake and I had decided that we were going to get married next month August 9th. We wanted to wait to make sure that Corey was going to stay with us. We had to be extra careful and we also taught him to be careful. He kept asking if he was going to go to school and Jake and I hadn't decided. If he was pushed down or he just got a small scrape by falling on the playground, he could die. We had been talking about ever since he asked.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked Jake

"I don't know. I almost don't wanna risk it, but I do want him to have the same experiences as every other child." Jake seemed very torn on the subject.

"I don't think we should risk it. The smallest thing could…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I agree. We'll just home school him. I think we can handle it." He told me.

"We can definitely handle it." I smiled and then pecked his lips.

"Well, we might wanna go wake up the birthday boy." I told Jake.

I got up and walked to Corey's room. When I walked in, he was already up playing with his trucks. He gave me the biggest smile and got up to hug me.

He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck as I got down to his level.  
"Happy birthday, my special boy!" I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, mama." He smiled at me as he pulled away.

"Why don't you go see daddy? I know he wants to see you." I told him.

He smiled even bigger and ran as fast as he could to mine and Jake's room.

I walked behind him. As I walked in the room, Corey was sitting on the bed with Jake.

"I'm 5 today, Daddy! That's a whole hand!" He sounded so excited.

"No way, buddy! You can't be that old!"

"I am, Daddy! I am this many!" Corey shoved his hand in Jake's face.

"Well, Happy birthday, little man." Jake told him as Corey hugged him.

I stood at the end of the bed and smiled at them.

Once they were done talking, I asked Corey what he wanted for breakfast.

"Pizza!" He screamed.

I cringed. "Breakfast food, sweetie." I told him.

"But, I want pizza." He sounded so sad.

"Okay, since it's your special day, you can have pizza for breakfast. But don't try that any other day besides on your birthday. Capiche?"

"Capiche."

I went downstairs and started rummaging through the fridge and freezer looking for a pizza. Once I found one, I pre-heated the oven, set the timer, and put it in. I heard Corey scream from downstairs. I ran as fast as I could to him.

* * *

Turns out he was playing cop and robber and the robber got shot. That boy almost gave me a damn heart attack.

Once the pizza was done, we ate. Well, Jake and Corey ate the pizza and I made a smoothie for myself. Corey was in absolute heaven having pizza for breakfast. We had discovered over the years that Corey would pretty much eat anything that was put in front of him, kind of like Jake, but there were a few things that were is favorite like, pizza, cheeseburgers, peanut butter and jelly, and especially cake. The favorite part of his birthday was definitely the cake. After we were done with breakfast, I did the dishes and cleaned up the house a little before Corey's party started. Jacob and Corey were watching Cars on the big screen downstairs. That had been Corey's favorite show ever since he had first watched it when he was two.

* * *

At two, Corey's 'party guests' started arriving. The guests consisted of my parents, Jake's dad, Jake's sisters, my best friend Spencer, and Jacob's best friend Seth. Spencer and Seth had started dating a while back. We were pretty happy for them. They seemed genuinely happy together. Jake and I had gotten Corey a remote control train track and a bunch of new trucks for him to play with. We kept thinking about getting him a bike or a play set for the backyard, but we just couldn't risk his life by doing that.

* * *

"Thank you, Papa!" Corey said to Billy once he opened his present. It was a huge monster truck. Corey kind of had an obsession with trucks if you couldn't tell.

He ran over and gave Billy a hug and then came over to me.

"May I have some pizza, please?" He asked.

"Very good manners, baby. Of course you can have pizza." I said as I handed him a plate with a slice on it.

"Thank you, mommy." He smiled at me.

"You're very welcome, my special boy." I smiled back at him. He walked very carefully to the table to not spill his pizza.

* * *

Once most of the people had gone home about 9:30, Corey started to get tired and so I carried him up to his room. I helped him get into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"I hope you had a great birthday, my sweet boy." I told him.

"I did, mama. Thank you." He smiled up at me. When he smiled, it looked just like Jacob's smile.

"I'm glad, baby. I love you so much, Corey." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too, mama."

I kissed his cheek, turned on his nightlight, and left the room. As soon as I shut the door, the tears started flowing. Jake walked up the stairs to find me crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"Nothing, these are happy tears." I assured him.

He just walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for giving me a son, Ness. I couldn't be happier." He told me.

"You helped." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but you went through all of that. I don't think I've ever thanked you for this amazing life. I love you so much." He kissed me gently.

"I love you too. So much." I kissed him back.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Nessie and I decided to have a little party of our own after she put Corey to bed. I broke out the alcohol and we started doing some shots. We knew that this wasn't amazing parenting, getting drunk once your kid is asleep, but hey. After about 6 shots of tequila, I was pretty tipsy. Nessie was only on her 3rd shot and she was pretty buzzed. We took 1 more shot and Nessie ended up falling asleep. She looked adorable when she was sleeping. That sounds really fucking creepy, but she does. I took out my phone and took a picture of her and the shot she had poured for herself before she fell asleep. I decided to put it on Instagram. I put a lot of my pictures on there. Most of them being of Corey and Nessie, but I had a few pictures of me. Granted, Nessie and Corey were in them, but hey, what are you gonna do?

I uploaded the picture with this:

Apparently, she couldn't handle the last shot. #lightweight #nowimbored #whattodo

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter! I actually put more work into it than you probably think. This chapter isn't as great as it could be, but I've had writers block all week. When I originally wrote this story with different characters, I had the chapter after Corey's birth be 15 years into the future, so I decided to make it a little better for you guys. I didn't wanna skip THAT far ahead. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Lemme know what you think of Corey! **

**Show me some love and review! **

**See you next chapter!(: **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating a day early cause I've got this huge test tomorrow so I wasn't going to be able to update tomorrow, so here we are. This chapter is pretty dirty and it's also pretty sweet. It's mostly inside Nessie head and what she's thinking about on her special day. I really enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys will too. If you like lemony goodness, then'll you'll probably enjoy this chapter! Okay, enough rambling. On to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Today was the day. The day of my wedding. Nessie's mom made her spend the night at her parent's house along with Corey so I woke up that day alone. It felt really fucking weird. I hadn't woken up alone since before Nessie and I had started dating. I was so used to waking up to the most beautiful girl in the world next to me or wake up hearing Corey in the next room playing with his toys. It was so damn quiet. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:30. I groaned and realized that I should probably get up and shower.

I got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I had a lot more to do than just shower. I had to shave and then go get my hair cut. My hair was getting pretty long. It was down to my chin now. I hadn't had time to cut it for a while. I've been busy with work, Corey and Nessie. I had gone through training a year after Corey was born and I'm now a cop. It's weird because my dad's best friend, or Nessie's grandfather, Charlie, was the chief of police. It was weird working for him but whatever pays the bills right?

I turned on the shower and started stripping. I threw my clothes in to the hamper and got in the shower. The hot water felt so nice on my tense muscles. I was so fucking nervous about marrying her today. The love of my life. My best friend. I started thinking more about her and I started to get hard. I groaned. I really didn't want to get myself off. I hadn't done that in a really long time. If I have a woman, I'm not gonna fucking do it myself. It really fucking sucked that she wasn't here this morning.

* * *

I quickly got out of the shower after I had washed myself, threw on some clothes, and went downstairs. I picked up my phone and called my baby. She answered on the third ring.

**Nessie's POV**

* * *

_Finally! _I thought to myself as he called me.

"Hey, babe!" I answered.

_Hey, sexy. _He said back.

I walked into my room. I looked at the clock. 10. I still had about an hour till I had to go get my hair done.

"Sexy? What kind of mood are you in?" I asked him.

_I really fucking wish you were here. _

"Aw, babe. I wish I was there, too. I need you."

It sounded like he sucked in a breath.

_I need you too, Nessie. So bad. _

"Are you hard, babe?" I sounded as sexy as I could.

_Of course I am. I got in the shower this morning and all I could think about was you._

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. I miss you."

_I miss you too, baby. Are you touching yourself, Ness? _

I started rubbing my pussy.

"Mhmm. Are you?"

_Yeah, baby. I'm imagining that I'm inside your tight pussy. _

"I'm imaging your fingers inside me, Jake."

I heard his groan.

"God, I'm so wet, babe. It feels so fucking good to touch myself, but I wish my hand was yours."

_Fuck, Nessie. I'm so fucking close. Say my name when you cum, baby._

"I'm about to cum, Jake! Oh my god! Jacob!" I let out a long, broken moan.

_Shit, Ness! _I heard him yell.

We were quiet for a minute as we came down from our highs.

_Nessie?_

"Yeah?"

_I can't wait to marry you today. _

"I can't wait either, babe. I love you so much."

_I love you too, Ness. More than you will ever know. _

"Jake, I gotta go get my hair done."

_Alright, I'll see you at the altar_

"I'll be the one in white.." I started tearing up.

_I love you, baby. _

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Cassandra, my hairdresser, asked.

"Definitely." I told her. I had said that I want to just curl my hair and then wear the tiara that my dad had gotten me for 12th birthday present. There were real diamonds and real sapphires in it. I had question why he would get a 12 year old such an extravagant gift and he just said "I want you to remember that you'll always be my little princess." I smiled thinking about the memory. My dad was one of the most important people in my life. He had been there for me through everything. He was my rock and my best friend. I don't know where I would be without him or what kind of person I could have become. He helped me grow as a person and make important life decisions. He's never let me down and now he'll be giving me away to Jacob. The love of my life.

"Mama! Mama!" I heard Corey's voice and that broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at him and he held up a picture he had colored. It looked perfect. It seriously looked like I could have colored it.

"Wow, great job, sweetie!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back and then went back to color another picture. I had to have him come with me because my parents were out visiting an old friend. Of course, bringing him wasn't a bad thing, I was just worried about him being bored so we stopped and got him a coloring book with trucks in it and a box of crayons and colored pencils. He seemed pretty satisfied. I'll never forget the day that Corey was born. One of the happiest days of my life was when I got to hold my precious little boy in my arms for the first time. Whenever I thought of Corey's birth, I always got teary eyed. It was also the day that we could have given him up. I realized what an amazing decision Jake and I had made. We estimated about four months, but he had been alive for a little over 5 years. We knew that if he was careful, he could live a long and happy life. The doctors were stunned at our little miracle. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"How does that look?" Cassandra said as she twirled me around in the chair. Holy shit. I looked like a completely different person. I had Cassandra do my make up and it was a lot more makeup than I was used to, but it looked amazing.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I told her as I ruffled my hair.

* * *

Once Corey and I left the salon, we got in the car and headed back to my parents house so that I could get fully ready. I looked at the clock. 2:00pm. I had 3 hours till I would become Mrs. Renesmee Cullen Black. Holy shit, I'm getting married to the man of my dreams today. I couldn't be happier. "Mama?" Corey called me. "Yeah, baby?" "Could you hand me my juice please?" He asked. "Sure, buddy." I leaned towards the passenger seat to grab Corey's cup. Once I found it in my purse, I passed it back to him. "Thank you, mama." He said. "You're welcome, baby."

* * *

We pulled into my parent's driveway and Corey started to get really excited. "Auntie Spencer!" He squealed. My best friend Spencer was sitting on the front porch waiting for us. I quickly got out of the car, got Corey out of his car seat, and got him out of the car. He ran so damn fast to Spencer. "Auntie!" He screamed. "Hey, handsome!" She said as she picked him up and pulled him into a hug. "Man, you're getting huge!" She told him as he pulled back to look at her. "Mhmm. I five now" He held up 5 fingers to her face. "No way!" She told him. "Yes way!" He retaliated. My mom came outside and took Corey inside to get him to practice. He was going to be our ring bearer. My adorable little Corey in a tux is just priceless.

"Hey, Ren!" Spencer said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Spence!"

"You nervous?" She asked as we released our hug.

"Kind of, I'm mostly excited though." I told her.

"Well, let's go get you ready." She smiled.

* * *

We walked back into the house and Spencer pulled my dress out of the closet. I looked at it and smiled so wide. This is what I'll become Mrs. Black in. It was weird to say that because we decided that Corey will have Jacob's last name even before he was born and I had always considered myself a Black, but now it was going to be official. This is insane. I'm marrying the love of my life; I have to best child in the world who is well passed his life expectancy, which we are so thrilled about, and I just seemed to have it all figured out. I couldn't be happier. I snapped out of my thoughts again and stared at my dress smiling.

* * *

Once I was done getting ready, it was to head out. We all got into the car and drove to the church. A few minutes after we got there, it was 5:00.

_Show time._

**Jacob's POV **

_Show time. _

* * *

**A/N: Whew! The next chapter will be the wedding and the honeymoon!(; So, if you don't like lemons, then you might as well just turn back now because there are going to a quite a few to come. (Pun intended) Anyways, I don't even know if you guys actually read my author's notes, but if you do, then thank you. There are sometimes important stuff in them..sometimes. Other times, it's just me rambling. Like I am now. But ANYWAYS! Show me some love and review! I don't know if I'm going to keep updating if I don't know if you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**See you next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late on this chapter! I had ACT and SAT testing this week and I've been really overwhelmed, but I manged to get this out for you! This is actually 2 chapters put into one because it seemed stupid to put these 2 into 2 different chapters and spread it out into 2 weeks. So, this chapter is really long. **

**Enjoy! **

**Jacob's POV **

I stood at the end of the isle waiting for her to walk down the isle looking as perfect as ever. I was so nervous. I was sweating fucking bullets and I don't even know why. I mean, it was Nessie we're talking about here. I wasn't nervous about anything when I was around her. But then again, this was my wedding day. Holy shit, this is my wedding day. I'll be married by the end of the day to my beautiful fiancé. I've got it all. I've got it fucking all. I have the perfect fiancé, soon to be wife, and the perfect son. I was the luckiest man alive. I saw Corey fidgeting with his bowtie in the back with Bella. I smiled at him and he immediately stopped and smiled back at me. He gave me a thumbs up and a huge grin. I gave him a thumbs up back.

The music started to play and Nessie's bridesmaids walked down the isle and then came my niece, Sarah, the flower girl. And then, finally; came my beautiful bride. I smiled brightly at her and I could see her smile back through her veil. This beautiful, amazing woman was about to be my wife. I remember when we first met.

* * *

_"Jacob! Why don't you come say hello to Renesmee!" I heard my mother call me from the kitchen. I ran up the stairs. I was only 6 years old at the time and I had a HUGE crush on Nessie from the start. I strolled into the kitchen to see Nessie standing there in a white sundress and pink flats. I smiled at her and she smiled back. _

_"Hello. I'm Jacob." I said smiling. _

_"Hi, I'm Renesmee." She said back._

* * *

Our first date

_I walked up to the front door of her house and was greeted by a beautifully gorgeous woman; not the girl I grew up with, this girl was… God, I wish I had words for her._

_"Hey, Jake." She smiled at me with her perfect white teeth. _

_"Hey, Ness. You look amazing." I told her. _

_"Thanks. You do too." _

_She took my hand as we entered walked down the beach. _

_"Hey, Jake?" I heard her ask. _

_"Hmm?" I looked at her. _

_"I've had a really good time tonight." She smiled up at me. _

_"I have too, Nessie." I smiled back. _

_We stood in one place and stared at each other for a long while. _

_"Would it be bad if I kissed you?" I asked her slyly. _

_"Definitely not." She whispered. _

_Our lips finally met and it was like nothing I had ever experienced. I had just kissed my childhood best friend; my soulmate._

* * *

I was snapped out of my flashbacks when Nessie had finally met me at the end of the isle.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob William Black."

I didn't hear anything he said, I could only focus on Nessie.

"Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, join your hands." Nessie and I joined our hands.

Time for our vows.

"I, Jacob Black, take you, Renesmee Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my pledge to say by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorry, as well as through the good times and the bad. I vow to love you without reservation, honor, and respect you, provide for your needs as best as I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I smiled at her. "Renesmee, you may now say your vows." The preacher said.

She sniffed and then looked up at me.

"I, Renesmee Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my pledge to stay by your side as your loving wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in all times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
She managed to get through that without bursting into tears. I smiled to wide at her and she smiled back.

"Jacob, do you take Renesmee, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to comfort her, honor her and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I responded while smiling at my beautiful girl.

"Renesmee, do you take Jacob to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful on to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Nessie said while she was crying.

"Jacob, you may kiss your bride."

_FINALLY! _

I lifted her veil, put my hands on her cheeks, and kissed her tenderly. I could hear the roar of applause, but I could only focus on my wife's lips.

* * *

**Nessie's POV **

We arrived at the reception just a few hours later. Oh my fucking god, I was married to my bestfriend. Life couldn't get ANY better. We sat down and waited for everyone to make speeches. I told everyone I didn't want speeches, but the insisted. The first to go up was daddy.

"This in an important day for me…as I resuscitate my bank account and hand over Renesmee's spending habits to someone else. The good thing about weddings is that, as father-of-the-bride, you can show everyone how generous you are. I wanted to give you all an itemized bill so that you could see for yourselves how much these flowers cost, but Bella told me that it was not the done thing…as she slid into her astronomically-priced hat! Seriously, I have looked forward to this day for years. Renesmee makes a stunning bride and Jacob is a good man, and I wish them happiness for the future. If they are any bit as happy as my wife and I, then they will be very happy, indeed. Marriage is an important commitment, so much that you need a mortgage to pay for it! But it takes more than that. It needs patience and compromise, and I should know- I've been patiently compromising for years! All seriousness aside, I have watched Renesmee grow from a newborn, to an adorable toddler, to a beautiful young woman, and now to the gorgeous woman she has become. You're a wonderful mother, Renesmee, and I know you'll be an amazing wife. Thank you." Daddy stepped of the stage and came over to hug me. I was crying really hard by the time his speech was over.

"Thank you, daddy." I whispered.

"Of course, Renesmee."

The next speech was Spencer. My best-girl-friend.

"Hey, I'm Spencer Johnston for those of you who don't know me. I've known Nessie for, God knows how long. I'm very happy that Nessie and Jacob found each other. Again. Jake, never forget the two most important sayings, 'You're right, babe.' And 'Okay, buy it.' Never be afraid that Nessie will leave you, she has spent hears training you and she won't give up that lightly. It is said that before marriage, a man will lay away thinking about something you said, after marriage, he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. I can see a lot of nodding heads that proves some of you can relate to this! Nessie just glows when she talked about Jake. She obviously hasn't asked him to take out the garbage yet! Jacob and Nessie have set ground rules for their marriage; he won't try to run her life and we won't attempt to run his own life either! When Nessie first asked me to be her bridesmaid, I felt delighted. As the big day approached, I was asked to give a speech and a toast. I fall into the shy category, obviously tried to think of ways of getting out of it, but have you ever tried saying no to Nessie and succeed? Thank you."

Spencer and I hugged for a few minutes before Seth's speech started. I heard Seth clear his throat.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater, for those of you who have no idea who the hell I am, and for those of you that do…well, I apologize. Stupidly, Jacob has given me the great honor of being best man for him on his special day. Let me say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such an event, the wedding of Jake and Nessie. Unfortunately, those feelings have gone out the damn window and I stand here before you, terrified. Before I hand you over to Jacob, I would just like to say a big thank you to the bridesmaids for looking beautiful on this occasion. In fact, they are only eclipsed by Nessie herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. Jacob however, just looks stunned. Right now, I would like to ask both Jake and Nessie to take part in my speech. Ness, put your hand on the table. Jake, put your hand on top of Nessie's. Now, keep them like that till I finish this speech. Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure if I'm the best person to dish out advice, but I do have the following words to wisdom.

Jake. First, set the ground rules and establish whose boss- then do everything she says. Second, Married life can be compared to football, so be fully committed every week and make sure you score ever Saturday. Third, don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some…AND the reason why!

Really, Jake. You are one lucky man! You married Nessie today. She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring woman. She really deserves a great husband. Thank God she married you before she found one! You still got your hands together? The final and most important task of the best man is knowing when enough is enough and I think that time has arrived as I looked down at my girlfriend and see her with her head in her hand, wondering who the hell am I dating? It has been a privilege to be best man today.

Now, in case any of you were wondering why I asked Jake to place his hand on top of Nessie's, I will tell you now. Jake, as my final role, it has been with great please that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Nessie.

Please stand up and raise your glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Black!"

The last speech was Jacob's.

"When I was younger, I always pictured myself marrying a beautiful woman, getting a house and getting a dog. But as relationships and years came and went, I felt the dream slip away slightly. That was until I met started dating Nessie. When we first started dating, all the passions came back, with more fire and drive than ever. This is one of the many ways that I knew that Nessie was the one for me. I met Nessie when we were about 6 years old. From that day in June, I had the biggest crush on her. I thought she was the prettiest girl ever. When I decided that I was going to propose, I got really scared;So scared that I started shaking and went pale. Over the next few weeks, I saved up and bought the ring to ask the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me. I knew from the first moment I met Renesmee and we started dating that she was the one for me. I've never loved anyone as I love her and I never will. So here we are, the happiest day of our life, and I'm sure there will be many more like it to come. And finally, a toast, to the most beautiful woman I have ever met. My wife, Renesmee."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was mostly speeches, I know! But the next few chapters will be the honeymoon. I may not be able to update next week because I have prom on Saturday and then I have a banquet I have to go to on Sunday so I'm sure, but I may just give it to you guys early if I have time. **

**Show me some love and review, please! **

**See you next chapter!(: **


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter, but there are 2 or more chapters coming your way later today. I just have to tweak them a little and then get them looked at. But after that, there will be some new chapters. I will be going back to the same schedule as before. I haven't updated in a while because I had ACT tests and finals and such. I have been SUPER busy but now that all my shit is done and over with, I can update regularly again. **

**Next time that I can't update the next week, I'll make sure I let you guys know ahead of time. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to focus on my writing. Another reason that I haven't been able to focus is that my dog is really fucking messed up. He has a lot of issues and so I've been trying to fix him but nothing is working so I may have to put him down. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna stop making excuses get back to tweaking my writing. I promise that there will be at least 2 more chapters today if not more! **

**Thank you! **

**See you next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! As I promised, here is the first chapter for today! Depending on if time is my friend or not, I should be posting the 2nd chapter for today around 8 or 9pm (Mountain time) So, if you don't live in the mountain time zone, figure out what time it would be your time.(: **

**Warning: This chapter is contains sex. Lul. If you feel uncomfortable or are a 12 year old, please turn back now. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 18

Nessie's POV

"Ness, we seriously have to go." Jake told me as I was hugging Corey.

"No, we can just skip our honeymoon. I don't wanna leave him." I hold him. I wasn't really serious, but I was really thinking about it right now.

"Ness, come on. He'll be fine! Right bud?"

"Right, daddy." Corey pulled back from our hug and then put both of his hands on my cheeks and said "Mama, I'll be otay." Tears filled my eyes as I nodded. "Alright, baby. I love you so much." I told Corey. "I love you too, mama." I hugged him and then stood up to meet my husband.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"I guess so." I smiled at him.

We headed towards the door and Jake said bye to Corey and promised him that we would call him 3 times a day. We would be gone to Miami for a week. I know that Miami doesn't seem like the perfect honeymoon getaway, but we live in the wettest place in the continental U.S. (Reference to Twilight- Edward [;) I was super excited to get out into the sun and out of all the clouds for once. Jake hadn't known where we should go and so we threw a dart at a map and it landed in the middle of the ocean so we picked the closest place, which was Florida. Jake and I walked to the car and I got in the passenger seat.

We made our way to the airport and after 2 hours of going through baggage and security, we were finally on our plane.

* * *

About 9 hours later, we finally touched down in Miami. Jake and I stepped off that plane members of the Mile High Club. I was really surprised that we didn't get caught because I'm used to being really loud, but I could keep quiet this time. Weird. Once we got to our hotel, I ran over to the window and looked at our amazing view. We were staying on the beach so it was beautiful. The Pacific Ocean was absolutely stunning from here. I heard Jake walk over to me and I felt him snake his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked me.

"Hmm…I don't think you did." I smiled up at him.

"I love you. So fucking much." He craned his neck down and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I pecked his lips again.

"You're so gorgeous. I have a really gorgeous wife." He smiled down at me.

"Thank you. And I have a god-like husband." I giggled.

He turned me around so that we were face to face. He pulled me into a deep kiss that deepened even more. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, lacing my fingers through his short black hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and moved his hands down to my ass. Jake's lips left mine and his lips started to go down to my neck. I grabbed my hair from the side that he was kissing and swung it over my opposite shoulder. Jacob bit down on my sweet spot; the spot just below my ear.

"Jacob!" I moaned.

Jake pressed my back up against the wall opposite of our bed and I stripped him of his shirt and jacket as he did the same to me. My eyes traveled down his sculpted body This felt like the first time we had sex. But at that time, we were just dating and now we were married. It felt like some sort of right of passage to have sex with your new husband on the night of your wedding. Jake's hands roamed my body until I called him out on it.

"Jake."

"Hmm?" He asked while sucking on my shoulder.

"Can we just skip the foreplay tonight? I really need you." I asked.

"Of course, baby." He smiled at me.

As soon as he said that, I could tell that the animal in Jake had been unleashed. He all but ripped of my skirt and he actually ripped my panties off of me. He kissed me hungrily as I moved to take off his pants. I undid his belt as fast as I could and pulled his pants off of him. He pushed me onto the bed and I wrapped my legs around him. I then realized that he wasn't fully naked yet.

"Jake, you have too many clothes on." I whispered in his ear.

He gave me a sly smile and then his boxers fell to the floor. Jake stood there in all his naked glory and then hungrily kissed me some more. He moved his hand from my right breast down to my stomach and then finally down to where I needed him to be the most. He ran a finger across my slit and I gasped and shuddered at his soft touch.

"Jesus, babe. You're so wet." He said in a husky voice.

"Only for you baby. Only for you." I smiled at him.

"God, that's so hot." He plunged 2 fingers into me and almost made them vibrate.

"Holy shit, Jacob!" I screamed as I writhed on the bed.  
He continued to bring his fingers in and out of me until I came.

"Are you ready for me, Ness?" He asked.

"So ready." I replied.

He positioned himself over my entrance and kissed me as his dick went into my slick entrance.

"Fuck!" We both yelled at the same time.

He began to move his hips slowly. He wanted to make love to me but that was the opposite of what I wanted.

"Jacob! I don't want slow and sweet!" I nearly screamed.

He picked up his pace and began to fuck me just how I wanted him to. It felt so fucking amazing. I really missed having sex with him regularly. Ever since Corey was born, we didn't have sex as often as we did before. I'm not saying anything bad about Corey, but I do miss it. When we're really missing each other physically, we usually have either Jake's dad or my parents watch Corey for the night. They're always happy to do it so we get right to it. I could feel myself about to cum.

"Jake!" I screamed.

"Cum for me, Nessie. Please baby. Cum for me." He whispered in my ear.

"Cum with me, Jake!" I moaned.

After a few more pumps of Jacob's hips, we both came together and called out to God as we did.

"God, Jacob!"

"Nessie! Oh my fucking God!"

* * *

A few hours and 4 rounds of sex later, we decided to call Corey before he went to bed. It was already 8:00pm in Washington and he'd be going to bed in about an hour. I grabbed my phone and dialed my parent's number. I put the phone on speaker and held it in between Jake and I.

"Hello?" My dad answered.

"Hey dad!" I responded happily.

"Hey, Nessie! How are you?" He asked.

"Doing pretty great. How about you?"

"I'm having fun with my grandson." He chuckled.

"How is he?" I asked missing my son.

"He's great. You guys wanna talk to him?" He asked.

"Please." I smiled at Jake and he smiled back.

A few minutes later I heard the voice of my boy.

"Hi mama!" He yelled.

"Hey, my darling boy! How are you?"

"I good. Nanna read to me!" He responded happily.

"Nanna read to you? That sounds like so much fun! What did she read?" I asked.

"Ni-night moon." He said with joy.

"That book is good huh? You wanna talk to daddy?"

"Daddy!" He screamed.

I handed the phone to Jake.

"Hey, little man!" Jake said.

"Hi, dad!"

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm coloring and watching a movie with pa-paw."

Pa-paw was Grandpa Billy and Grandpa was Grandpa Edward.

"What movie are you guys watching?" Jake asked.

"The movie with all the robots." Corey said sounding far away. Probably too absorbed in the movie.

"Transformers?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" Corey said excitedly.

"Alright, well we'll let you watch your movie. Mommy and I just wanted to tell you goodnight." Jake said smiling.

"Night daddy!" He yelled.

"Goodnight, buddy. Say goodnight to mommy!"

"Ni-night mama!"

"Goodnight, my love." I said to Corey with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Love you!" Corey responded.

"Love you too, Corey." Jake and I said.

The line went dead and tears were rolling down my face. I leaned on Jacob's shoulder and cried until I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm not really sure why. I really hope that you guys will enjoy the next few chapters because there will be some drama coming into the lives of Nessie and Jake so brace yourselves. We'll be meeting some new characters. **

**Show me some love and review! **

**See you next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see! I apologize that this chapter isn't as long as I hoped that it would be, but what are you gonna do? I MIGHT post another chapter tonight, but I'm not sure yet. I don't think that I'll have time, but hey. Anything can happen. I think I deserve brownie points for being like 10 minutes early on this chapter. (; **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Jacob's POV

It was FINALLY time for us to go home. Don't get me wrong, I loved being here alone with Ness. LOVED IT, but I really missed being home and I especially missed my son. I also had to be back at work in a few days so I only had 3 days to hang out with Corey and see what I had missed. Nessie and I had been going at it like animals and only left the hotel room to either eat or to go to a club. It felt like back when we were dating again. We didn't have to take care of a baby, but I still wouldn't change the way things happened for anything. I would do anything for Corey and Nessie. They were my family and my whole entire life. My dad wasn't very sure about me becoming a father so young but then he told me at the wedding that my mom would have been proud of the man I have become. My mom died in a car accident when I was 6. She was hit by a drunk driver and was killed on impact. I still tear up every time I think about her, but I mean, who wouldn't if they were thinking about their deceased mother. I could feel the tears started to prick at my eyes so I stopped thinking about her. I didn't want Nessie to see me cry or cause her to go into a panic. At the moment, we were sitting in the plane waiting for it to take off.

"You excited to go home?" She asked.

"Very..but I am going to miss being alone with you." I smiled slyly at her.

"I'm going to miss that too, but I think I miss Corey a little more." She smiled.

I leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips. I'll never get tired of kissing her. Every that we kiss, it feels like the first time and we still have that same spark that we had when we first started dating. I never had that connection with any other girl that I had dated.

"Jake?" Nessie asked.

"Hmm?"

"I have a really random question." She told me seriously.

"Alright, shoot." I smiled at her.  
"How many other girls besides me have you slept with?" She asked shyly.

"What makes you ask?" What the hell brought this up?

"Nothing, I was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She said.

"No, I'll answer it, I just don't know where that question came from…" I explained.

"Well, I've had 8 girlfriends. Including you." I told her seriously.

"I asked you how many girls you've had s-"

"Ness, I had sex with all of them." I cut her off.

"..Oh." She said sadly.

"See? This is why I didn't wanna tell you. I knew you'd get like this. You get all sad or freaked out whenever I bring up something like that." I told her.

"Because I'm terrified that you'll go back to one of them. I'm so fucking scared of that, Jake. That's probably my biggest fear is losing you. I can't lose you to someone else or anything else! I can't be alone in life with Corey! I can barely do it _with _your help let alone if you weren't there. I've never been so scared of something in my entire life." She cried.

I never knew that she was scared that I would go back to one of my old girlfriends. I didn't love them like I love her. I could never love any one of them like I love Nessie. Nessie was my everything and she was it for me. There was no one that could take her place. That's why I married her is because I knew that she was and would be the only one for me. I only wanted to have one wedding in my life and I only wanted that wedding to be with Nessie. I never wanted to marry another one of my girlfriends. I've only wanted to marry Nessie.

"Ness, I could never leave you. Remember? You're it for me and I hope that I'm it for you because if not, then I'll probably die because I can't live without you. I tried that one already and I couldn't take all the fucking pain that went along with being without you. I could never leave you alone with Corey. I love you and that kid too much to even think about walking out on you. Embry's dad walked out on him and I know how much that hurt him. I don't want Corey to go through that. I could see how much it hurt Embry to see all these kids with their dad's at baseball games and he was all alone. I've never loved someone as much as I love you, Nessie. I love you so much." I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I put my arms around her and she fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

We got through security no problem and we were finally on our way back to our house and on our way back to reality. We reached our house in about 45 minutes and Ness slept the whole way. I'm not really sure why she was so tired. We purposely didn't have sex last night so that we wouldn't be tired to see Corey. We pulled into the driveway and were greeted by a huge sign saying 'Welcome home mama and daddy!'

"Ness, we're home." I told her while stroking her hair trying to get her to wake up.

It took another 5 minutes to get her to wake up and come back to reality. "We're home?" She asked. I nodded and she got out of the car and up to the front door so fast that I almost didn't see her. I just ran after her instead of getting the bags out of the car. I'll get them later. When I got to the door, I saw Corey in Nessie's arms and she was bawling just as I suspected. When Corey saw me, he screamed for me and when Nessie released him, I pulled him into a huge bear hug. We all sat down for a huge family dinner 2 hours after we got home.

After everyone left our house, Nessie, Corey, and I were all watching Tarzan in the family room. Nessie was leaning on my left side and Corey was on my right and my arms were around both of them. All of a sudden, Nessie ripped my arm off of her shoulder and she sprinted down the hall into the bathroom. I told Corey to stay where he was and just watch the movie. I sprinted off towards the bathroom with Ness. I could hear her gagging. It made me so sad to see her sick like that. I ran in there and held her hair back while rubbing her back. Once she was done, she stood up at went to brush her teeth. She opened up the medicine cabinet and she gasped. I started to panic.

What? What?!" I asked her.

"I'm late, Jacob." She said with a small voice.

"What?" I was confused.

She opened the medicine cabinet all the way and showed me this little calendar she kept in there to keep track of the days she started her period. There were no marks this month. Or last month.

Holy shit.

* * *

**A/N: There's your drama fix for tonight! I'm pretty sure everyone knows what is going to happen in the next chapter, but you don't know what I have in store for Nessie and Jake later on. Since tomorrow is Monday, I will be updating like any normal day so if I don't post another chapter tonight, it will be up sometime around 5-6pm (Mountain time) If anyone has any ideas for this story, just lemme know! I'm open for suggestions! And PLEASE review and lemme know what you think of this story so far! Do you like where it's going? Do you not like it? I wanna know! **

**Show me some love and review! **

**See you next chapter! **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi Darlings! I haven't posted in so long!(; Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter. This one was a pretty hard one for me to write. It took me A LOT longer than it probably should have. About halfway through this chapter, it skips ahead about 7 months. Why? Cause I had NO fucking clue what to write right there. I've had writer's block all day today and I have no idea why. Yesterday I was on a roll and now, nada. So, sorry to those of you who don't like that time-jump. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Nessie's POV

I sat there on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test. Shit. That little pink plus sign. It wasn't like I didn't want the baby; it's just that I don't think that Jake and I are ready for another one. Corey is still semi-little and we have to start home schooling him soon. We had a lot going on and now this new baby. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. Jake walked in from the living room with Corey.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

I just turned around the test and showed him. If I were to speak right now, I had no clue what my voice would sound like.

"Ness, why are you crying? This is a good thing, right?" Jake asked in a sort of panicked tone. He set Corey down on the floor next to the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know." I said in a small voice.

"You don't know?"

I just shook my head on his shoulder.

"You don't want this?" He sounded like he was going to cry.

"I don't think so, Jake. I don't think we can do this.." I whimpered.

"Nessie, look at me." He pulled back and put his thumb and pointer finger under my chin and forced my eyes to look at him.

"If you don't want this, we don't have to do this. I'll go with whatever you want to do, but I don't think that abortion is a good thing. Maybe we could just give the baby up for adoption or something if that's what you want. I want this baby, but if it makes you upset, then I can deal." He told me.

I thought for a while. Did I want this baby? Was I ready to have another baby? Was I ready to go through all of that again? It had been 5 damn years since Corey was born. I think I'm ready. I looked up at Jake again. He looked so happy when I showed him that the test was positive. Was I ready to break his heart? Of course I wasn't.

"Jake, I think I can do this." I whispered.

"Really?" He smiled at me.

"Really." I smiled back. I was still terrified, but it is what it is.

He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my lips tenderly. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when our lips separated, his lips traveled down to my stomach. He placed a few kisses around my belly button. He stood back up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"I love you too, Jacob." I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

Corey came running in with a box of chicken nuggets.

"Mama! Lunch?" He asked me.

"Sure, baby." I grabbed the box from him and followed him upstairs.

I called my parents and Jake's dad and told them the news. They were all happy for us, but mom was a little worried. For the same reasons that I was. I had told her my fears and she told me that she feared those as well, but she told me that she knew no matter what happened I would be a great mom.

* * *

**7 Months Later**

I walked in through the doors with Corey and Jake with my arm rested on the bulge I now call a stomach. Jacob's arm was wrapped around my waist; I leaned on him for support. Jake's arm was replaced with the doctor's as he helped me up into bed. I lay down and lifted my shirt so only my stomach could be seen. He put the gel onto my stomach and proceeded to give me the ultrasound. Everyone looked up at the screen.

"Have you had any pain?" The doctor asked me.

I shook my head and continued to look at the screen trying to see my baby. I finally saw it. There she was. My daughter. We all had huge grins on our faces.

"Looking pretty good." The doctor said. He gave me a towel to wipe off the gel and turned off the monitor. I pulled down my shirt after I was finished wiping it off.

We left the hospital and went back home. "Hungry?" Jake asked me as we walked in the door. "Not really, just extremely exhausted." I replied with a smile, kissed him, and went upstairs to take a nap.

I awoke to the sun shining through the window. Jacob was sleeping peacefully next to me and I could hear Corey's breathing in his room. I slowly sat up in bed, yawned, then tip-toed as best as I could out the door, and downstairs. I sat down on the couch, flicked on the TV and realized I had pelvic pain. I waited for it to pass, watching TV. After ten minutes, the pain vanished, so it couldn't have been anything. I just hoped I wasn't going into early labor. An hour later, Jacob and Corey both woke up.

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing that escaped Jake's mouth.

"Not good, but not bad." I replied.

"Any pain?" He asked.

"Just a little, but it was probably just the baby moving or something." I said.

He tensed. "You're positive?"

"Yes." I answered, though I was the complete opposite of positive.

"Okay, well tell me if it gets serious…" He said and sat down next to me so he was able to kiss me. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Corey interrupted.

"Pancakes, daddy?"

I was struck with an overwhelming wave of nausea. I covered my mouth, ran to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and vomited. I heard Jake run in and he held my hair back. I wiped my mouth with a washcloth when the nausea passed. I was glad I had thrown up, it was a sign that there was nothing wrong with my soon- to- be baby girl. I brushed my teeth and then went upstairs to get a glass of water. I walked with my water upstairs to our room so I could rest.

"How's the baby?" Jake asked before leaving the room.

"She's fine, Jacob." I said, a little annoyed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Fine is not good enough, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Unless you can find me a watermelon, then no." I told him.

"Okay, I'm on it." He walked back over to me from the doorway, kissed me and went downstairs. I sighed and waited for him to come back. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of cut up watermelon.

"Thank you." I took the bowl from him.

"Anything for you," his smile widened. "I love you, honey" He leaned down and kissed me before he left again.

"I love you too" I kissed him back.

"You know you've stolen my heart right?" he asked while sitting next to me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, do you want it back?" I smiled.

"No, no, I NEVER want it back, you keep it." He smiled. He kissed me once more. Jake left the room and went downstairs to be with Corey.

Life was good.

* * *

I sat there panicked. I knew it was coming, why didn't I tell Jacob? I breathed in and out slowly... how much longer would he be? The suppressed pain in my lower back got stronger, too painful to bear. I let a tear slip out of my eye as I held in my blood- curdling scream. A loud crash came from downstairs. "Corey? Are you okay?" I asked myself in a normal tone. He didn't answer. That made me concerned. I struggled to stand and waddled to the door to get downstairs. The pain increased as I made my way downstairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and I couldn't believe my eyes. My son crumpled on the ground, and then in a split second, his torso ripped exposing a pool of blood that poured out of his body. A scream ripped from both of our throats as the pain hit us.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAANNNDDDD SCENE! Holy shit. What is going to happen with Corey and Nessie?! Ha, like I'm gonna give that away. But what do you think is going to happen? Give me your ideas! I wanna see what you guys can come up with! Whoever guesses it right will get a prize. Probably getting the next chapter a few days early or something. I don't know. But I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Show me some love and review! **

**See you next chapter! **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey darlings! I'm able to update early today! I really hope you guys don't hate me after this chapter. I have something to make up for it I promise! I decided to update today rather than on Monday because I have my driver's ed shit on Monday and I'm going to be busy. So, here is Chapter 21. **

**P.S- Grab the tissues. **

**P.S.S- This chapter switches POV a lot. It's just because I wanted to show what everyone was thinking at this time and what everyone was going through. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

My water broke and the contractions started. I did my best to get over to him. I had to have been dreaming! We knew for certain that Corey had more time!

"COREY! COREY! HONEY CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I yelled over his screams.

"GET AWAY!" Blood poured all over the floor. Everything was happening so quickly. I could see his life fading as more and more and more blood came out of his system.

"Mo-…Mo-…Mom…I love…you…" He choked. He lifted his hand, and coughed, then pulled it away to reveal a hand covered in blood. His breathing was uneven and heavy, the same as mine, though I paid no attention to my condition. I felt pressure on my lower stomach and I felt something come out that made pain sprout everywhere.

"Mo-…Mom…tell…Dad…love…him…" Corey choked on his words.

"Okay, honey, I…will." I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks at top speed. I looked down at Corey's face, his eyes were closing. As his eyes closed, his life did also.

He was so helpless, and I couldn't do anything. He was gone… never to return.

"NO!" I cried.

This was my entire fault! I peered down at my hands. They were submerged in blood, my son's blood.

"No! No, Corey, come back! Please…please…" I said quietly through the tears that clanked down my cheeks and dripped into the blood on the floor, making it lighter. My daughter pushed her way further out of me, causing even more pain then the emotional pain I was in at the moment. I screamed as she came out further. I heard the faint squeak of the door opening.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as I heard Nessie's cries, I ran into the living room. She was clutching her stomach, laying on the floor, and screaming…next to Corey. I could feel the pain bore into my heart and take over my expression as I slowly realized what had happened. Tears saturated my eyes and I was frozen in place. I wasn't even breathing. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the dead body of my son that lay imbued with blood in the middle of the living room. Nessie screamed louder. She yelled. She was already pushing. I got down on my knees and put my hands out in a position that I would be able to catch the baby. It was like an out of body experience. It was extemporary.

"1…2…3…" I counted. My voice was dry.

She took a deep breath and then pushed again, at the same time, I counted again. In a matter of seconds, Brielle was out of Nessie and I was cutting of the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors. I peered at Renesmee's hands while I was cutting the cord. They were drenched in Corey's blood. Nessie had killed our son?

"Call my dad." She rasped out in demand.

I stood and couldn't move. I just stared blankly into space. Corey was gone and my daughter had just been born. I then remembered one specific saying about life and death. "God never closes one door without opening another." I hadn't thought that he would close Corey's life, but open Brielle's at the same time. I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell phone. I pressed 2 and call. He picked up on the first ring. "Corey…and…Brielle…" I was only able to say those three words. My voice was weak. "What happened, Jacob?" he asked me.

"Gone…and…born…" I told him. Nessie was still crying extremely hard, I wondered why I hadn't started to cry yet.

"I'll be right there!" he told me.

I dropped my phone. I didn't care if it broke, my heart was already broken. The only sound in the entire house was the sound of Nessie crying and my uneven breathing. I repeated that in my head…Brielle hadn't made a sound yet. I stared at the little baby that Ness was holding close to her chest. God never closes one door without opening another…too bad that the door that was supposed to be open was already locked. Brielle didn't have a heartbeat. She was a stillborn.

* * *

**Nessie's POV **

Jacob held me close and tightly against his body, trying to comfort me while we both cried out hearts out. I dug my face deeper into his chest, the tears just didn't stop. When was this nightmare going to end? When was I going to wake up? The sound of all the machines working on my children made it even harder to breathe. My dad came to talk to us. Just by the way he looked at us…

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I stared at their broken faces. I looked down at my feet. Renesmee gasped and then let out a loud sob.

"Please Edward… Please…" Jacob said to me. They both looked completely dead.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered back. My eyes started to water. For the first time, I was seeing Jacob cry. "No…please, oh God, no…" Nessie whispered through her sobs.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My heart was shattered. The only thing that brings more pain then losing the love of your life is losing your child. I had lost two. My heart ached. The ache was emotional and physical. I stared up at Edward, waiting for him to say it wasn't true, but that moment never came.

* * *

**Nessie's POV **

I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess. There were black tear lines down my face from my mascara, my hair needed to be brushed, but most of all, I had a torn heart. The remains of my heart were just little scraps vaguely hanging on for life. I sniffled and wiped the tears that started to come out of my eyes. I heaved in a sigh. I dared to turn my head to look at the clock. To look how much time would be left before I went to my son's-. I couldn't even finish the thought. Brielle and Corey were both gone. Was I not allowed to have children? Was I not allowed to love anyone but Jacob and family? I knew that that wasn't true… and I knew that Corey and Brielle were both in a better place. In the arms of angels. Right now, I couldn't think of any better solution for a miracle. Jake walked into the room. I stood up and my black dress flowed down to the back of my thighs. Jacob walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. It was time. I pulled on my jacket and walked out the door with Jake.

* * *

**A/N: That was even harder to write than it was harder to read. Please, please, PLEASE, don't hate me after this. I promise I have something big in store for these two. Lemme know what you think. What do you think will happen next chapter? Hmmm? **

**Show me some love and review!**

**See you next chapter!(: **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm so sad to say that this is the LAST chapter of A Fight for Our Love. But, good news is, I have another story coming your way! The first chapter will be posted next Friday. So on the 28th, expect a new story. By the way, sorry for the long ass wait for this one. I've been in the hospital. I had to have surgery on my knee. So, I finally got out of the hospital the other day and I finally found some time to write and now I'm gonna be busy for my job. So that's why those of you who want to read my other story, you have to wait a little while. **

**With this chapter, all the italics are flashbacks. **

**So, enjoy the last chapter! **

* * *

It has been 15 years since the incident with Corey. On the day of his funeral, Jake and I were on our way there; both of us crying. Jake was silently crying in the driver's seat and I was sobbing in the passenger's seat. That's when we got the call; the call. The fucking AMAZING call.

_Jake's phone rang and he quickly answered it and put it on speaker so he could focus on driving. He handed the phone to me and I held it somewhat close to his face. "Hello?" Jake asked. _

_"Is Jacob Black there?" the man asked._

_"This is him. What can I do for you?" _

_"I have some news for you and your wife." The man proceeded. _

_"Yes?" _

_"This is Dr. Marshall from NorthForksHospital. You are the father of Corey Black, correct?" _

_"Yes." Jake told him. _

_"I have some great news. Corey has made a remarkable recovery. As you know, we had tried blood transfusions and we thought that since he had lost so much blood, it wouldn't work, but it indeed did. Corey had been in a drug induced coma for the past few days, but his heart wasn't beating. We had pronounced him dead, but in fact, the machine was not picking up on the beat of his heart." He finished. _

_"So what does this mean?" Jake asked the Doctor. _

_"It means that your son is alive and perfectly healthy now." Dr. Marshall stated calmly. _

_WHAT?! Our son was alive?! _

_We rushed to the hospital and saw our little 6 year old boy laying there watching Lion King on the hospital television. _

_"Mama! Daddy!" He exclaimed and we then hugged our little boy. Something that we thought we wouldn't be able to do again. _

On Corey's 15th birthday, we had a party down on the beach.

**Corey's POV**

_I walked down the stairs, carefully. It really sucks having hemophilia and almost fucking dying because of it. I was definitely told to be extra careful. _

_"Hey bud, Happy Birthday! You ready to party?" Dad asked when I got to the bottom of the stairs. _

_"Yeah." I smiled. _

_"Okay, yes, alright, bye." Mom was on the phone in the kitchen; she hung up and walked over to the living room where dad and I stood. _

_"Okay, now, 57 party guests now. Jamie and Allie aren't going to be able to come." She said. _

_Everything was set up at FirstBeach for my party, now, all we had to do, was show up. We all drove down there. Most of the guests were my friends and some of my family. When I got out of the car, music was blasting and everyone was talking. I wore my brown swim trunks, mom wore a purple bikini, and dad wore red swim shorts. Everyone looked at me and smiled. I flashed a smile. I went to talk to some of my friends. _

_"Hey Corey!" James greeted me. _

_"Hey! Having fun?" I asked. _

_"Dude! Best party I've EVER been to!" He yelled over the music. _

_"Thanks!" I yelled back. _

_"Hey, Corey! I want you to meet someone!" Katie called me over there. _

_"She's my friend…her name is Sam.. Hold on…I lost her." Sam walked over to Katie. "Sam, this is Corey. Corey, this is Sam." She introduced us. _

_"Nice to meet you, Sam." I said. _

_"Nice to meet you too, Corey." She said. _

_We talked for a little while longer and the more we talked, the more I started to like her. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was about 2 shades lighter than mine. She had a perfect smile and bright white teeth. On the drive home, she was all I could think about. I laughed at the thought of having a crush. Wow. A possible girlfriend. _

_About a month later, Sam and I were dating. I was so damn happy. _

_5 years later, we were still together. It was Christmas Ever and everyone was coming over. I sat down on the couch next to mom. A cheerful Christmas song was playing. Dad and his friends were in the kitchen talking about something that no one would care about but they would care about. For once in such a very long time, I had a grin across my face. Everything was perfect in my life. It was nice to finally be able to live my life without any worry that I was going to explode and die. I was waiting for Sam to come for the Christmas Party. Twenty minutes passed and she finally showed. I greeted her by pulling her into a hug and kissing her lips. I led Sam to the living room which wasn't very crowded. The doorbell rang once we sat down. I stood and went to the door to open it, curious to see who it was. I opened the door to find two women and a man, the man and one of the women both had rings on their fingers. The two women were recognizable, they were my aunts. I guess that the man was Rebecca's husband. _

_"Corey!" my aunts both screeched. _

_I pulled them both into a hug and went to go and get my dad. I looked downstairs. I saw Sam sitting there. _

_"One second. I'm sorry" I mouth to her. She nodded and smiled. I ran upstairs. _

_"Dad, you're needed downstairs." I told him. _

_A few months later, it was finally time. I had proposed to Sam at the Christmas party and today was the day we were getting married. _

**Sam's POV **

_"I do." I whispered. Corey leaned down and kissed me for what seemed to be ten minutes, then pulled away to look at the cheering crowd. I looked at the crowd too, smiling. I saw that both of our moms were crying, happily. We walked into the crowd that was now standing. I couldn't believe it! I was a Mrs. Now, and I had the name of the greatest man ever! Corey Black. This was the best day of my entire life! There were so many emotions stirring inside of me. At first, when I had told my Mom and Dad about being engaged, they had freaked out, but looking at them now made me doubt that they had ever been mad about this._

**Nessie's POV **

_I could not believe this. The tears flowed peacefully down my cheeks. Jacob patted my back. My son was a married man now. Corey walked over to me, squeezed me into a hug and kissed my cheek. He then hugged Jake. _

_"I'm going to miss you guys." He smiled when he pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, we'll miss you too, but you know," Jake looked at Sam. "You're not to come back unless you're bringing a grandchild with you." Jake said grinning. "We'll see…." Corey winked and smiled. _

_"They're going to Rome; so far away. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I commented to Jake. _

_"Ha! Unlike you, I'm glad to get rid of that nightmare." Jacob laughed sarcastically. "No, I'm kidding, I'm sure I'll be able to keep myself together though." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. _

**Jacob's POV**

_Two hours had passed since Corey and Sam's wedding. I stared back into Renesmee's eyes. _

_"You know what I've realized?" She asked, still staring into my eyes. _

_"What have you realized, Ness?" I smiled. She leaned into kiss me, and then said "After thinking back on our lives together…" _

_"Continue…" I smiled. _

_"I've realized that we have really had to fight for our love…" I thought about that for a second. "Wow, I guess your right, but what else it there to fight for?" I said. _

_"Nothing really, I guess, love is all everyone fights for... it's a good thing we don't have to fight for ours anymore." She answered _

_I leaned down to press my lips to hers one last time before bed. _

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnddddd, that's a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! _**

**_Show me some love and write some last reviews! _**

**_Bye!3 _**


End file.
